Sincerity
by Kamiya-Kun
Summary: IkexMicaiah. After being captured and meeting with Micaiah during the war, Ike feels that whenever he is around with Micaiah, he seemed to be happy and at peace. This feeling even make him want to protect her, even if that means it's fighting his friend.
1. Daein participate

"We will answer Begnion request for aid to wipe out the Laguz alliance" Pelleas word still made Micaiah wonder of his changed of hearts but still, Micaiah sensed a sadness in Pelleas word but nevertheless the position she is now, can't refuse Pelleas order. Beside she believed in Pelleas that he will always choose the best choice for Daein

"Micaiah, The laguz alliance is here, what are you going to do" the rogue asked

"Give the signal to the soldiers to start the attack" Sothe ran to give the order to the soldiers. The soldiers prepared theirs weapon when the Laguz Alliance walked in front of them they shouted and charged at the Laguz and begin battling with the Laguz

"The soldier's morale are pretty high, what could make them want to kill the Laguz so much" Sothe stood there, thinking as he tightening the grip on his dagger readied to protect Micaiah when ever something's goes wrong

"Well, with a few exceptions, the soldiers are excited about hunting down the laguz... They've been promised a large bounty for each one they kill. It's certainly raises the morale" Micaiah said with a sad tone

"Listen to yourself! Laguz hunting? That's just great. We've gone from being freedom fighters to a mindless puppet in the blink of an eye. I can't believe you'd go along with such a murderous plan. How do you feel about this, Micaiah, Tell me the truth."

Sothe put his hand on Micaiah shoulder making Micaiah felt more relax and comfortable which reduced the stress she had since the battle has begun

"I have no choice! I am the general of this army and I must lead the army" Micaiah shouted into Sothe's face only to be glared back by him

"Micaiah, you don't need to do this. You know… we can always run away together I'll always protect you and the other would agree too."

"Thanks you, Sothe but I won't leave behind Daein now. Let's get back into the field"

"Okay" They walked together and immobilized The Laguz one by one so the laguz could retreat and treat theirs wound that would reduce their casualty.

The battle continued as the casualties increased, on the battlefield were full of corpse of the beorc and laguz mixed together. The river dyed with their red blood.

"All troops, Stand down… lower your weapons. I'm going to propose a cease-fire to the Laguz alliance to keep the casualties to the minimum to both sides" Micaiah ordered the army

"What now! The enemies just lower their weapons, what are you going to do Ranulf?" Lethe and Ranulf walked into the front of the army and saw a silver hair girl ran out into the front of them with a little green haired rouge.

Micaiah walked in front of Ranulf and Lethe then Micaiah demanded the Laguz alliance to surrender so there won't be anymore casualties. But the Laguz won't back down easily after all many of theirs brothers and sister have been slain by Daein soldiers. For now, every of Daein soldiers stood down just like Micaiah said because they trusted in Micaiah, that if they followed her order they will always win any battle and they had always too.

"Don't insult us, tiny beorc! We rather die than surrender" Lethe shouted

"Behind you lies the Begnion army. In front of you is the Daein have nowhere to run. Why would you intend to keep on fighting?"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to chase you down like cattle and press on. Sound good to you, Skrimir?" Skrimir roared and Sothe ran in front of Micaiah and ready his dagger. He will do anything in order to protect Micaiah.

"Micaiah, we should let them go this time. That is the roar of a lion, the lions are more stronger that the tiger laguz many times" Sothe warned the girl

"Is that you Sothe? Look at you, you have grown up so fast, did every beorc grows this fast? Ike is getting bigger too." Ranulf said

"So commander Ike was fighting with you? Well I guess this from the start. He would help you guys out for sure." Sothe said and smiled like he was looking forward to fight with Ike. Micaiah called out his name and asked what they should do next.

"Sothe, get this girl and Daein out of this war, that's my only, warning to you as old friends" Ranulf and Lethe transformed and ran back into the other side of the river and so the other laguz.

"Wait" Micaiah said and tried to ran after Ranulf she wanted to talk with them. She don't want to increase more casualties on both sides if possible but Sothe stopped her and dragged her back to the tent

The fighting stopped with the lifeless body lied on the ground both beorc and laguz alike. The river was filled with corpses, armors and blood. The blood of beorc and laguz soon made foul stench flews into the air. The Daein army was able to maintain theirs morale and more higher after they win this battle and every previous battle so far they never lost with their maiden at their side they believe they can overcome everything making the laguz alliance finds them hard to swallow.

Micaiah stayed in her tent alone thinking about the next battle that would soon to come, made her tired and nervous more than when she led the liberation army.

"Lady Micaiah I've come to deliver supply and see how the battle fares"

General Tauroneo came to greet Micaiah in her tent. Micaiah was very happy to see General Tauroneo and Sothe stood there, besides her.

Micaiah asked Tauroneo about Pelleas, why he chose to join this war. Tauroneo sighed and shook his head but Micaiah said that she still believed in Pelleas. Micaiah told Tauroneo to ask prince Pelleas the reason in joining this war, fast. She didn't want to fight without knowing the reason anymore she just don't want to be just a pawn to the Begnion and kill the laguz. Tauroneo told that Micaiah should sleep now so she won't over exhausted herself and bid her farewell.

The moon rose. It was a silent night, a cool breeze making a good night for everyone except for the watchmen,

Micaiah fell to sleep quickly because all of the fighting had worn her down and having been the general of the army makes her tired more than using a sacrifice. Right after she began to lie her head down on the pillow. A sound of someone footstep ran past through her tent made her awoke and her hands grab on the light tome.

Micaiah crawled out of her tent and look to where the sound just faded, just when she stood and walked out of her tent a sword point to her neck and a grim voice told her to go back into her tent. Micaiah wanted to call out to Sothe but the man wouldn't let her say anything and put his hand to cover her mouth. Micaiah makes a flash of light with her light tome but only just a second because the man brushes the tome away from her hand. Micaiah only wish for anyone who heard the sound or saw the flash of light to come help her.

"You're the real trouble isn't it, Micaiah? Or should I call the silver-haired maiden or Maiden of Dawn?" The man teased her with the name that she didn't well like it. She just preferred to be called "Micaiah" plain and simple.

"Wh-Who are you? What do you want with me?" Micaiah was scared, only those who closed to her known her names

"I'm Ike, and I want you to get Daein out of this war now! You know don't you, that Daein right now is nothing more than a pawn to the senators." Ike was serious his hand still grip on the Ettard readying to slay anyone who stand in his way

"I can't, I come here on King Pelleas's order so Daein won't fall backs on this" Micaiah said her resolution.

"Then I can't guarantee the lives of your soldiers, are you sure about this?" Ike asked once more. He didn't enjoy the killing of beorc nor laguz.

"Daein will answer Begnion request in stopping the Laguz alliance" Micaiah's made a promise to restore Daein to its former glory, and now is the time to keep that promise.

"Then, what can Daein do without their maiden" Ike whispers into Micaiah ear sent the shiver down her spine.

Ike lifted Micaiah up and carrying her away. When Ike walked out of the tent the light of the moon shine on Ike's face, it was the first time that Micaiah saw Ike's face. Micaiah's face turned a bit red after see Ike's face, Micaiah stared at Ike's face so long that Ike realized it and asked what was she starring at.

Micaiah blushed and turn her face away. Micaiah started to think how Ike came in here without being seen by the watchmen, so she asked Ike and he answered that he only knocked them out. Micaiah just saw that she only get far away from the Daein come by little and little she only wished that everyone be alright the reason that she didn't struggling because Ike say that he will spared Daein's soldier

"Hey, Ike did everything go as planned?" another voice came from the shadow

"Yeah, let's go back to the camp I don't want anyone to notice her disappearing from the cam-ughh!" Ike fell down to the ground with a wound on his back and Micaiah being hold by another one

"sorry, commander. I can't hand Micaiah over to you." The green haired rouge came out from the shadow

"Sothe, you!" Ike growled at him and grab his Ettard but Ranulf stop him and told him to treat his wound first besides this isn't far from Daein camp it wouldn't great to awake the whole camp.

"Sothe, Micaiah we will go back for now but the next time we meet we will be the enemy and we won't show any mercy." Ranulf said and ran back with Ike deep into the shadow of the forest

"Sothe, how did you knew" Micaiah was amazed how the rouge knew of her presence

"Well, you did make a flash of light and you screamed out a little, remember how I know when you created just a little of sound or actions" Sothe said and smiled

"Oh right…. You don't want me to disappear again so that's why you great at thing like this." Micaiah said with a little curious face.

"Let's get back and get you to sleep. You have a lot to do tomorrow"

"Right…" Micaiah fell to the ground and nearly faint

"Micaiah, Micaiah! ... wait you're leg is bleeding! How?"

"Looks like Ike's sword cut me while he was fell to the ground…don't blame him okay? Sothe. Ike isn't wrong" Micaiah fell unconsciousness in Sothe's arm due to the blood loss. The dawn was coming. Sothe have to make it in time before the whole camp woke up or else it would reduce the morale of the entire army. Luckily Laura awake early than usual so Micaiah's wound was tended before the camp awoke.

Micaiah slowly awake…it's was morning and the sun were shine so brightly, piercing at her eyes.

"Micaiah, you're finally awake." Sothe came to greet her and brought her some water.

"Thanks, Sothe" Micaiah drank the water and tried to stand up despite the wound at her leg

"Hey, hey Micaiah take it easy. You leg hasn't recover yet you should stay here today" Sothe begged her to stay in her tent while the other do the fighting but Micaiah won't listen if she didn't go to command the soldiers then it would be like Ike want so she told Sothe that she could ride on the back of Volug so her legs don't have to carry her weight.

Sothe sighed. He knew that even if he forbade Micaiah, she would still find some way to go into the battlefield so he nodded in okay. Micaiah was thinking of the battle strategy for today's battle. A few minutes past Micaiah thought out one plan but it would be risking her life and Sothe but it the last way to cut the strength of the Laguz alliance so she asked Sothe how he thought about her plan. At first Sothe looked like he didn't approve it but consider the result of Micaiah's plan is worth the risk.

"Maiden, the laguz alliance was about to cross the river. What are yours order?" Micaiah told the soldiers to get everyone ready. Micaiah called out to Volug and he came and readying himself and to let Micaiah rode him.

The battlefield took place at the Ribahn river. The fog made the vision blurred. The Daein army morale is in top form. Because they didn't know what happen last night but if they knew it would probably made a strike to theirs morale

Micaiah arrived at the field and take to the front commanding the army with Sothe

"Sothe, go get ready we've too far we can't go back now. This must end now."

Sothe nodded in agreement and ran into the fog readying to complete Micaiah's plan

"Brave soldiers of Daein! We must stop the Laguz alliance from crossing the river, here and now!" Micaiah gave them the order. The soldiers shouted after her "For the glory of the Daein"

Soon the battle began but the laguz alliance wasn't there only the Greil Mercenaries.

Micaiah knew of this. Sothe told her how Soren would like to plan the strategy making Micaiah one step ahead but still the soldiers wouldn't be a match to the Greil Mercenaries that's why Micaiah thought of this plan, the plan that risked her life and Daein survival at the same time

Micaiah rode Volug to the front of her army and leading them into battlefield with the Dawn Brigade

Ike's ran up to talk to her again. Micaiah told the soldiers to stand back

"Micaiah, please get out of this war. This war is hopeless; please, I don't want to kill your friends or your soldier."

"Ike… I'm grateful for your kindness but I'm here on King Pelleas order so I can't and I won't fall back"

"So be it… you choose this choice yourself Micaiah" Mia ran behind Ike's back and get a deadlock with Edward, Boyd ran out too and fight with Nolan, and the other gather up in pair in the same classes… the Daein soldiers begin to fight with a dozen of laguz that came with the Greil Mercenaries

"Now the only one left is between you and me, Micaiah" Ike grabbed his Ettard and walks up to Micaiah. Micaiah start casting the Shine tome. Micaiah spoke in the ancient language increasing the power of the spell and Volug ran around with Micaiah on his back giving the maiden have time to chant the spell. Ike ran after her. Micaiah cast her first spell but Ike was able to push away with his sword. Realize the low power of her spell, Micaiah changed into her favorite tome. Thani

Micaiah told Volug to run into the forest nearby where it's far away from the battlefield. Micaiah lured Ike out from the battlefield little by little, of course Ike would fall for the trap, but because it was his nature, being careless. Also he didn't treat Micaiah as threat even with the dog laguz so he followed her. After they entered forest for a while, playing mouse and cat.

Micaiah stopped and ready her spell. When Ike ran out behind the tree cast her spell Thani on him, Ike dashed himself to the front avoiding the spell and charge at Micaiah at the same time but Volug jumped into Ike and try to shove Ike back…Ike countered by slash Volug up.

It was a close call Ike's sword cut Volug at his chest but it was just a scratch but despite Ike's strength it was enough to get Volug out of the way. Ike slowly walked ups into Micaiah. Micaiah walk backward until her back hit the tree. Micaiah chanted her spell to attack Ike but to no avail. Ike just reflected it away with his sword.

Micaiah eyes was still full of hope but Ike didn't mind that he picked Micaiah up and hold her on his shoulder. Micaiah was smiling making Ike more nervous what was she smiling for… Ike walked back normally with nothing happened but right after before Ike can walks out of the forest someone caught him at his two legs, making him fall down to his knee.

But the man didn't stop there. He made a cut to Ike's arms with a paralyze dagger making Ike defenseless. The man punch Ike hard to make him faint but Ike wasn't, Ike was strong but another two punch still made him fell unconscious. Volug walks besides Micaiah. Sothe and Micaiah were having problem of how to get Ike to the camp because he was very heavy. Volug told the pair to put Ike on his back and so they nodded in agreement.

But Volug having a trouble of carry him a little too even he was a beorc he still heavy for the laguz plus the wound at his chest. Micaiah walks and watch Ike in the same time and thinking to herself"Oh, dear...he was looking cute why he was faint" but Micaiah quickly abandoned her idea after all Ike and her are enemy it wouldn't make any good for any relationship to develop..."

* * *

This is my first fanfiction, I know that there will be tons of grammar mistake. I'll try to improve it for sure!


	2. Reason

The three walked in the forest just when they reached the exit, Volug heard something coming into theirs way. Volug turned back and growled. Sothe noticed that Volug acting strange so he grabbed his dagger and readying for anything to come. Micaiah realized later when she saw Sothe grab his dagger and asked what's going on. Sothe told Micaiah to readying herself for anything to happen but don't do anything suspicious so theirs intruder won't notice anything strange.

As the three walking to the entrance of the forest, the fog was about to clear. So if they are something following them they should saw them by now. But as they began to relax something flew toward Micaiah direction. Sothe noticed it and he pushed Micaiah out of the way making her fall down to the ground. But Sothe has been grabbed by the hawk laguz and it turned out to be Ulki.

"Ughh…Ulki how long have you been following us" Sothe asked the hawk laguz that hold him in his claw"

"For a long time, after you captured Ike. Don't you remember how good my hearing was, little Sothe? But that laguz noticed me. At first I thought to captured the girl or getting Ike back but due to his good hearing it would be a hard job to do so I decided to go capture the girl but it seems like I got you instead" Ulki grabbed Sothe very tight, tight enough to make him breed

There's a two teen walking into theirs way. Ulki heard them and readying to retreat. Soon the pair arrives at the scene and its turn out to be Edward and Leonardo

"Leonardo, shoot down that hawk laguz!" Micaiah pointed to Ulki and Leonardo readying his bow and shoot at the hawk laguz. Ulki managed to avoid the arrow but Leonardo is ready to shot the second arrow. So Ulki have to retreat. He told Micaiah that if something would happen to Ike, Sothe would suffer the same fate and flew away from the forest"

Micaiah ran after them but she couldn't follow the laguz, she sat on her knee and blamed herself that it happened because of her.

"Micaiah, I know that you're sad but that doesn't mean that Sothe will die or anything, beside those are his old friends and you still have to act as the general of this army" Edward said in a low voice and trying to comfort her

"Micaiah, I'm sorry. It's my fault that I didn't hit the hawk laguz" Leonardo said and apologized to Micaiah

"No, don't blame yourself Leonardo, it wasn't your fault. We all know the risk in when we choose this path, since we started to be the Dawn Brigade and help the people of Daein…Also Edward was right. I can't falter, I still have an army to take care of, I can't go back now, so what is the situation?"

"Well, the laguz alliance came from behind us but we didn't see you so we already told them to fall back, Nolan probably lead them with lady Fiona now" Edward informed Micaiah of the situation that they're in.

"You two remember my word well….thank you. Now let's go back and join the other, though we failed but Daein won't lose easily"

The group ran back to where the rest are. Leonardo was very curious about the man who lied on Volug's back

"Ummmm….Micaiah….who is that guy that lied on Volug's back" Leonardo gathered his courage to ask Micaiah

"What? Isn't that your friend, Micaiah?" Edward shouted but his face still smiling like nothing made him surprised

"He's Ike….Ike from the Greil Mercenaries"

"Hmmmm…" Leonardo didn't ask anything more, to him, believing in Micaiah is the best. Even if this guy is the one who caused Daein into this situation but what to do to him is up to Micaiah. Edward didn't seem to recognize anything.

The nightfall was coming. It's getting darker and darker.

They rushed to the base so that it won't make anyone worry but Volug fell down to the ground and can't even stand up his legs were shaking. The reason was that he had to carry Ike with the wound. It was too much even for him they have to rest a little Edward and Leonardo can't carry Ike too. Edward and Leonardo went to find water.

Ike consciousness was about to come back into him. When he opened his eyes his hand still paralyzed a little. He looked around him to see where he is now. Ike saw Micaiah put her hand on Volug's head and looks up to the sky. Ike tried to get up and he was successful in standing up. He walks to Micaiah slowly. Micaiah noticed him and stand up. The two glared at each other for a few seconds before Micaiah walked to him

"How long have I been faint?" Ike asked in a smooth tone of voice

"About three hours, I guess" Micaiah answered and continued to stare at him

"Maybe you shouldn't stand up yet, your legs still weak Sothe cut it so that you can't run but I already treat the wound" Micaiah said and tried to get Ike lies down on the field.

"I'm all right, I can stand on my own, I'm not that weak to have a girl to help me sustain myself" Ike tried to walked but his legs still weak. Ike walked with Micaiah besides him

"Why are you keeping me alive I'm the one destroyed Daein three years ago…everyone in Daein probably hates me…" Ike's legs began to shake. Micaiah saw his legs shaking too. She put her hands to sustain Ike from falling suddenly but with her strength she couldn't hold for long. Soon Ike's legs couldn't support his weight and suddenly fell down to the ground…..lying on top of Micaiah

"Ummm…I'm sorry I didn't mean to do this to you" Ike blushed and quickly apologized to Micaiah and tried to get up but failed due to his weak hand and he fall down on top Micaiah again. Ike apologized again but because he used too much strength than he should in his state right now. He started to faint. Before he fainted he apologized to her again.

Micaiah's face was getting red more and more with each second Ike was lying on her. It was a good thing that Ike didn't see her face right now, or it could lead to some conclusion. She still didn't know that did she take interest in Ike or not.

"Ummm…I should call Volug for help maybe he can help us" but before Micaiah began to shout. The boys walked back and glared at Micaiah in a strange way.

"Did…did we interrupt you two?" Edward was the first to say. He just asked what come to his mind

"No! You're misunderstanding. Ike fell down on top of me because his legs were weak. And don't you two just stand there and watch please help me." Micaiah shouted at them for staring at her and saying that weird idea.

The boys lifted Ike up and lied him down on the field. Micaiah looked at his face before turning away.

The moon began to rise. It was pretty dark now. The breeze from the tree made it cold for the night.

After Volug was able to carried Ike again, the group moved out so they could reached their base tonight, they couldn't afford to lose anymore time by now.

But when they reached the base Micaiah told Volug to put Ike inside her tent. She told the boy that it must be kept secret, no matter what happens, no one will and never know about this.

"Ahh, so Ike was very special to you, huh? Micaiah" Edward teased Micaiah again resulting in Micaiah blushed and walk away.

"Hey Leonardo, did Micaiah really like Ike? I know it was too quick to be like that though…" Edward asked the yellow haired boy

"I don't know, why don't you just ask Micaiah herself" Leonardo said with a stunned face. The first thing Edward wasn't brave enough to do it. After all he do everything that came to his mind.

Micaiah walked back to her tent and see Ike sleeping peacefully

_"Why did I have to blushed back there and when his face was near me…Micaiah get a hold of yourself he was the one who made Daein fall three years ago but his eyes it was so honest and he has a warm spirit. He always be honest to everyone to himself and help those in need; did I do the right thing? Join the war that Daein doesn't have anything to do with it. Is this really okay…"_Micaiah thought in her own world.

Now what to do with Ike she would have to hide him for now but if she was to hide him in her tent, it is a really bad idea. Anyone who entered the tent would misunderstand it. Just like those two but Micaiah had no choice left and she hoped that Ike won't be doing anything weird when someone came in before she wakes up tomorrow.

"Ugh…Where am I?" The voiced made the girl jumped.

"You're in my tent…Daein's camp. Keep your voice down. No one knows you're here." Micaiah whispered. "I already treated you wounds too, just go to sleep for now."

"Micaiah…thank you…" Ike said his gratitude.

"What are you thanking me for?" Micaiah blushed.

"You treated my wound…and yet you also treat me like a commoner…not as a prisoner of war…" Ike said.

"Ike…I…I…wished that I've never done this to you…I'm sorry…" Micaiah said.

"You don't have to apologize…this is war…All of us had prepared for the worse." Ike said

"But…if Daein didn't join the war, you wouldn't have so much trouble like this…I don't even want to fight…to be honest…to begin with." Micaiah said "My hands stained with the blood of the others…I killed them….to protect the other…I don't like this way….but that's what I have to do." Micaiah said.

"Then, why did you fight? You have a kind hearted…and yet you…" Ike asked.

"Because…I loved my country…I have to fight…even in a meaningless war…for the sake of Daein…" Micaiah replied.

Micaiah determination…and kindness began to touch Ike's heart..

"Micaiah…" Ike mumbled.

"Good night, Ike…" Micaiah said with sad eye. Ike nodded.

Micaiah rested her body on to the blanket. Many things happen in one day, it was enough for Micaiah to worn down, and soon Micaiah fell to sleep with Ike in the same tent with her.

"Are you sure you don't want to tie me down? I could run away or assassinate you." The green haired rouge spoke

"Well, I know you well Sothe beside if you run you will surely get kill by another laguz so be a good boy and go to sleep now" the cat laguz said and walked away from the tent

"Hmm…why does everyone still love to treat me like a kid." Sothe muttered to himself and he followed the cat laguz advised to go to sleep. He knows too that many laguz wouldn't be happy to see him after he killed many of them. Soon Sothe goes to sleep too he didn't have anything to do much

"I'm worry about Ike…will he be all right?" the girl asked the laguz

"Well, he probably be safe, Sothe is here with us they shouldn't do anything reckless. That silver haired maiden is smart, she knows how to take care of things and make Ike safe. After all Ulki had told her that if something should happen to Ike, Sothe would suffer the same now go to sleep, a girl like you shouldn't sleep late or you won't be taller" Ranulf said and Mist was a little angry but she went to sleep anyway

"So Soren what should we do next without Ike it will be harsh."

"We have to continue without him, just like you say. The maiden won't probably hurt him or put him in a harm way. Now the central army is chasing us we've to cross the border quickly tomorrow. You should go to sleep too. Tomorrow will be a long day." Soren said

"Okay, then see you tomorrow morning good night." Ranulf said and walked to his tent

Soon Soren goes to sleep too. Now that Ike isn't here he has to think of a plan for the worst case scenario

The morning came. Today looked cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain later in the noon.

Micaiah began to awake, when she opened her eyes she met Ike's face so close to her. And his hand wrapped around her body. Micaiah screamed into him directly and quickly made a distance between.

" Ouch! Why did you have to shout into my face at the beginning of the day" Ike awoke in a bad mood because of Micaiah's voice that was so loud

"Why don't you ask yourself what have you done?" The two stared at each other

"What! I don't remember doing anything to you. I just woke up! What could I do to you." Ike said with a confused face, what could he have done to make Micaiah so jumpy about it

"Never mind, just forget it" Micaiah said and ran out of the tent but she crashed into the Edward.

"Ouch! Micaiah are you all right? I heard you screamed so I came to check it out with Volug" Edward brushed Volug's head and he seems to enjoy it. Edward stood up and helped Micaiah to stand up too

"Umm… nothing much… " But while Micaiah said it her face began to become like a tomatoes and the more she thought about it, the more it turned red.

"Are you sure? You're all right? Your face has gone very red or do you have a fever?" Edward asked and touched Micaiah head with his hand

"Well, you don't have a fever then why your face was so red Micaiah or…heheh, is it something to do with that charming general?" Edward was right on the spot; Micaiah turned her face away and babbling something before she ran away from the scene

"Ehh…did I said something bad, Volug?" Edward turns to the laguz and the laguz just stare back at him. The two kept silent for a while until Edward sighed and he decided to go to apologize to Micaiah, maybe the thing he said was harsh to her, he didn't think of her feelings.

Edward ran together with Volug to find Micaiah, Edward asked Nolan, Laura and Meg but no one has seen her. Edward ran to Leonardo and asked about Micaiah where about.

"Micaiah? She walked into her tents with general Tauroneo" Leonardo said and playing with Volug

"But Ike was there too isn't it?" Edward asked and watched Leonardo playing with Volug

"No, Ike was in my tent, Micaiah told him to stay in my tent she didn't want any soldiers to know, why did you ask me suddenly in the first place" Leonardo stop playing with Volug and glared at Edward because normally Edward don't have anything to talk with Micaiah

"Well the thing is…" Edward told Leonardo of what happen and Leonardo didn't scold Edward because he knew that Edward was like this in the first place so there's no point to blame him and maybe that if he did scold him it will only make Edward feel more worse so it's better to say nothing

Leonardo told Edward that he will go with them because he didn't want Edward to say something weird to Micaiah again. The three walked to Micaiah tent. They saw Micaiah, holding a meeting, and so they didn't want to interrupt the meeting They decided to wait outside

"Prince Pelleas wanted us to go to the Oribe Bridge but I don't know the reason why he wanted us to go there" Tauroneo said with a firm voice

"Okay, I will inform the troops…and general Tauroneo…did the prince tell you anything about the reason in joining this war?" Micaiah asked because she didn't want to fight without the reason anymore, it was very painful to her after all the laguz alliance seems to be better than the Begnion.

"No, I'm afraid not. He didn't tell me anything when I asked him. He told me that when the time comes he will tell me" Tauroneo said his apology to her for being powerless in confronting Pelleas

Micaiah told Tauroneo that she wanted to talk with Pelleas about the reason in joining this war. She wanted general Tauroneo to lead the army while she went back to see Nevassa. Tauroneo nodded okay and walked out of the tent and informed the troops

Leonardo pushed Edward into Micaiah's tent after general Tauroneo walked to spread the order.

"Micaiah, I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier, I didn't think of your feelings. I'm really sorry" Edward apologized to Micaiah but Micaiah told him that she didn't mind it at all.

"So you're really-" Micaiah cut him off, she still preferred to avoid this topic.

"Edward, please go with general Tauroneo and waited for me there, I will go join up with you later and please don't die. You're like a little brother to me and tell the others too, that they must survive no matter what." Micaiah told Edward and ready her things to go back to Nevassa

Edward walked out of the tent and asked Leonardo what they were discussing in there. Then they went to see Nolan together leaving Volug with Micaiah.

Micaiah walked out of the tent she already packed the things she need. She told Volug to go find Ike for her and meet at the outskirt of the forest nearby because everyone still doesn't know about Ike staying here. Micaiah then go wait for Volug at the place

"Well, that's all Nolan" Leonardo told Nolan what happened that they had overheard Micaiah's conversation with general Tauroneo and he told Nolan to keep it in secret

"So Micaiah is going back to Nevassa to talk with the prince alone?" Nolan asked the boys

"Well Volug would probably go with her and maybe she would go with another one so that's would be three" Leonardo said

"Who's another one?" Nolan asked because he nearly known of Micaiah's acquaintances

"It's Micaiah old friend, right? Leonardo." Edward quickly answered the question

"Then you too should go with her, it was too dangerous for them to go to Nevassa with just three people" Nolan ordered Edward and Leonardo to go with Micaiah if something happened to Micaiah then Daein will lose its ray of hope

"But what about you and the others…are you sure you will be alright?" Leonardo worried for Nolan and the others

"We will be fine, just make sure you guys come back alive to us okay? Remember I have fought in the battlefield more than any of you two"

The pairs nodded in agreement and when they walked out of the tent they saw Volug with Ike besides him, running off to the forest nearby. They called Volug to wait for them, they will go too.

"Yune, do you think that I love Ike? I'm not sure about my own feelings…I'm so…confused…" Micaiah talked to the bird and the bird replied by pecking Micaiah's head. It wanted to tell her that just all she had to do is, follow her heart.

Micaiah leaned her head to the bird and smoothly swept through its feather. Soon Volug arrived with Ike on his back and the two boys that Micaiah didn't tell them anything about this.

"How did you two know about this?" Micaiah asked

"Umm…we're sorry; we overheard your conversation with general Tauroneo" Leonardo and Edward apologized to her, it wasn't their intention to eavesdropped the conversation

"Well, its okay and is there anyone else who know about this" Micaiah don't want anyone to know about this the reason she told general Tauroneo to lead the army so she can secretly meet with the prince

"Nolan knew of this and he was the one who told us to protect you" Edward said

"Well if it is Nolan then I can be relieved, he won't tell anyone for sure, and then are we ready? Then lets go" everyone nodded in agreement and walked into the forest. The shortcut to Daein's capital, Nevassa

"Umm, you're Volug right? You know, uh…well maybe I can walk with my own legs now I mean we don't have to fight anyone now so my legs should be fine" Ike falter said because he didn't been familiar with Volug yet because he the first wolf laguz Ike ever seen.

Volug shook his head and continued support Ike with his body. Ike sighed and didn't say anything else.

"Hey, Ike what do you think of Micaiah?" Edward whispered

"Wha….what with this all of the sudden" Ike began to blushed

"Why did you have to blush Ike? Or did you really…" Edward began to tease Ike

"Wha…What are you meaning I didn't think anything of Micaiah." Ike said awkwardly

"Hmmm, is it true that you didn't think anything of Micaiah? Then why this morning she came out with a red face?" Edward doesn't give up so easily, he needed Ike to spill something out, the thing about Micaiah

"It's true…I didn't….I didn't think anything of her and I don't know what happened this morning too." Ike said and tried to stay away.. He known that if he stayed with this guy too long he may said something weird. Volug let him get off this time.

Ike walked to Micaiah's side and walked with her. Leonardo started to walked back toward Edward and asked what did Edward do with Ike because look a bit…flustered, Edward said that he didn't do anything just asked what did Ike really think of Micaiah. Leonardo sighed and told Edward to not asked Ike again. It could yield some…weird results.

The group still walked in the forest until Volug smelled something around them. The group stopped and readying theirs weapon.

"Shh! The wolf gives us out, take it down" The arrows flew from the bushes near them. The arrow hit Volug's back leg, immobilizing him.

"Volug!" Micaiah shouted and ran to his side while the others still stay on alert

"Now charge!" A voice came from behind Micaiah. It appeared to be a group of bandit

"Heheh, girl you gonna come with us if you want your friends to live. We've got you surrounded" The bandit leader said and walked toward Micaiah

"Micaiah!" Ike ran to Micaiah's side and grabbed his Ettard readying to protect Micaiah.

"I don't want any men! I want only the silver haired girl! She could fetch us a huge pile of coins. Now be gone!" The bandit leaders pointed out his objective and still walking toward Micaiah

Ike slashed him up and told that who dare touch Micaiah will have to get pass him first. The other bandits ran up to Ike and Ike slew them one by one while Micaiah treated Volug's wound. She smoothly applied herbs into his legs. Micaiah watched as the bandit fell down one by one but another ran to her from another direction. Ike exchanged blow with him, while he stabbed into the bandit's heart. The bandit cut him up in the chest with his axe.

Ike asked Micaiah that was she okay or not. Micaiah nodded in okay

"Hey! You're wounded!" Ike replied to her that it's just a scratch. But in truth it wasn't, blood dripped down from his wound but they were hidden inside his armor.

Edward and Leonardo ran to rejoin them. Ike stretched his hand to pull Micaiah up but an arrow stuck into his back causing him to crash onto the ground. Edward pointed the last bandit to Leonardo and Leonardo shot him in the neck killing him in one hit.

Micaiah quickly pulled out the arrow which she realized that there was a something green in the arrowhead. It was poison. Micaiah didn't have the antitoxin with her, she left it in her tent so she used the last options: Sacrifice. She also used it to heal the wound in his chest.

Ike soon recovered and amazed in Micaiah's power but when he was about to ask Micaiah about it she fell down to the ground and she said that she felt very cold. The sacrifice probably drains out Ike's poison and made Micaiah went ill instead

The rain started to pour down now it only made the situation worse they have to get to Nevassa quicker or else Micaiah could be bedridden for several days.

Ike said that he will carry Micaiah himself and held her up in his arms. The groups ran out of the forest and they see Nevassa in front of them. Volug's wound started to get open again so he can't run anymore. Edward told them that he will go after them with Volug, right now Micaiah is the first priority. Ike and Leonardo nodded and ran into Nevassa first

It was Ike's second time in Nevassa but he still don't remember the way

"Hey, Leonardo where should we put Micaiah to rest?" Ike asked and tried to cover the rain for her

"Let's go to the palace, King Pelleas could get us a room with a healer quickly" They ran to the palace. Ike kicked the door open to the hall. Pelleas was with his mother walked around in the hall babbling something until they saw Micaiah.

"What happened to Micaiah?" Pelleas ran to Micaiah

"We explain later could get us some room for her to rest?" Leonardo quickly asked the prince

"Okay…this way" Pelleas led them into the infirmary. Then he called for the healer to see Micaiah's condition.

"She probably ill because she was too tired she should be recovers in one day and please tells her to get more sleep." The healer leaves the room leaving Pelleas, Ike, and Leonardo in the room

"Thank goodness she was alright, oh and you are…?" Pelleas turned to Ike

"Well, I'm…" Edward slammed the door open and ran in with Volug asking about Micaiah's condition. Leonardo told him and Edward sighed with a relived. Pelleas asked Ike again

"I'm….I'm Clive" Ike lied to Pelleas because it won't do any good if he told his name. It will only make thing worse.

"Why didn't see you before in Daein" Pelleas started asking. Ike began to sweat he didn't know what to say, he doesn't know any place in Daein

"He is old friend of Micaiah right? Leonardo." Edward said and winked to Leonardo

"Yes, he is an old friend of her. He is not spy for sure, we can guarantee for it" Leonardo spoke and put his hand on Ike's shoulder

"Well then I have another business to attend, please take care of Micaiah, she's the light of hope for Daein" Pelleas left the room. Ike sighed and thank you the two if Pelleas know of his true identity, he would probably imprisoned him besides he was the one who killed Ashnard

Ike told the others to go and rest he will watched over Micaiah. The boys smiled and left the room with Volug

"Micaiah please be safe for me." Ike said and put his hand on Micaiah's cheek


	3. Fate

Sorry for the late update.

Please Enjoy the Story

* * *

"Thank you for coming today, everyone. I am in your debt...all of you. The king of Gallia, Caineghis. The king of Phoenicis, Tibarn. The Serenes Royal Family. And the queen of Crimea, Elincia, who

worked tirelessly to arrange this meeting. She gave me hope when I was driven out of my country, and

offered aid when all seemed lost. You have my sincere gratitude." Sanaki said her gratitude

"Allow me to make a few things clear about the recent war between Begnion and the Laguz Alliance. When I received your letter stating that the senate had made scapegoats of the herons for the previous

apostle's assassination, Prime Minister Sephiran and I decided to investigate the senate and prosecute them if needed. Then the senators made their move." Sanaki continued to explained

"They imprisoned me in a room in the Mainal Cathedral. They then forged an arrest warrant for Sephiran and jailed him. ..., I had no idea that they would stoop to such deplorable acts. I should have known. This is all my fault." Sanaki bowed down her head to apologize.

"We didn't think you were behind all this war-mongering. What you just told us confirms what we had guessed." Tibarn said

"I have been forced to flee my country, but that doesn't change the fact that I am the empress of Begnion. I will not allow the senate to declare me false, nor will I stand by as they seize and ravage Begnion. I must return to my country, save my people, and take back my birthright. To accomplish all this, I would like to form an alliance with the laguz tribes. Help me save Begnion from those filthy Senators" Sanaki request aid from king of each countries.

I will accept, if you agree to a few conditions. First, the immediate and total emancipation of any laguz remaining in slavery. Second, that new diplomatic relations between our peoples start with a clean slate; no bias against beorc or laguz shall be tolerated. Lastly, a full alliance between our countries, to further solidify this agreement. If you agree to these terms, I'll give you, my full support. I hope that a long last the dream that both King Ramon and I held can come to fruition." Caineghis said.

"I agree with King Caineghis completely. If these conditions are agreed to, Crimea shall join this alliance as well." Elincia said

"Do you intend to return the Serenes Forest to the herons when you take back the throne?" Tibarn asked.

"Of course. The goddess loved the forest because the herons made their homes there. I will see to it that you can return home." Sanaki replied the answer that Tibarn and Reyson has been waiting for a long time.

"My brother! We can finally go home! Our family can be together again in our own homeland, for the first time in decades..." Reyson thanked Sanaki

"Gallia, Phoenicis, Serenes, and Crimea shall hereby make a pledge. Apostle Sanaki, we will give you, our full support for your return to the throne, so long as we stand united in our ideals. Please bring peace

back to our lands" Elincia said.

The rain still continued to pour down. The sky looks like crying for the silver haired girl. The people of Daein pray for her safety after they known the news probably someone say it and it keep going until the whole city known

Micaiah began to open her eyes. When she opened her eyes she found Ike slept on the chair

"**Did he stay here all the time? How nice of him to look after me even we're enemy…no after what I have done…." **

The door opened and two boys walk in.

"Oh, Micaiah you're finally awake. Thank goodness." Leonardo smiled

"How long have I been sleeping" Micaiah asked and tried to get up

"About, half day and Micaiah, Ike didn't leave your side for a minute. He must have some special feelings for you" Edward said and grinned

Micaiah turned to Ike and looked at him and her face became red

Edward and Leonardo looked to each other face and smiled but didn't say anything else. They known that Micaiah probably love Ike but feared to develop a relationship and Ike was shy and won't say anything about his feelings

"Where is Prince Pelleas? I have to asked him the reason in joining this war" Micaiah asked and tried to stand up from the bed

"We'll go get him for you; you should get some rest okay?" Edward and Leonardo walked out of the room leaving only Micaiah and Ike to be alone together

"Micaiah stand up and walked to Ike. She glared at him and put her face closer but only stared at him at first. But then she lean her face closer and put her hand on his hair.

"**He's very cute when he is sleeping….."** And she leaned her face closer But when theirs face was very near it was about an inch or two away. Ike woke up and stared at her. Micaiah face become very red, she blushed, apologize, and back away. Ike face began to get red too. The two didn't even look at each other instead they sit in opposite direction of the room. Ike looked out of the window while Micaiah played with Yune.

The wooden door slowly opened.

"Micaiah, the prince is here" Leonardo said. Micaiah stood up and wait for the prince to come in but Pelleas wasn't the only that come in. Lady Almedha came too

"So what do you want to ask of me, Micaiah?" Pelleas said.

"Prince Pelleas, why did you join this war? I want to know the truth." Micaiah began to get serious

"Well then…I guess it's time I tell you the truth…..I…I have made a blood pact…I'm very sorry, Izuka was with the Begnion senate from the start" Pelleas said

"When did you sign? Let me see your arm" Almedha rushed to Pelleas and open his sleeve

"On the day of the Coronation, mother "Pelleas spoke in a sorrowful face

"It is truly a blood pact, oh Pelleas my son you have been through so much, but why didn't you tell mother surely I would help you." Almedha spoke and hug Pelleas

"Umm…What is the blood pact?" Ike asked.

"It's a curse that will kill anyone in that country if it the condition on the blood pact was break" Almedha started

"And what is this condition of yours? Prince Pelleas" Leonardo asked the prince with his normal face, Leonardo didn't show sign of angry or anything else just a plain normal face

"To obey the senate's order and the order they gave is to destroy the false apostle, who raised the army of the laguz, the laguz alliance. They want us to destroy the alliance and killed the false apostle. " Pelleas said and sighed

"Now, Daein will never free from the senate leash and our only condition is to fight" Micaiah said and try to think of something

"Prince Pelleas, how sure of you that this blood pact story was true" Edward asked

"It was true Edward, they are telling the truth. My power hasn't gone, it become weaken because of my exhaustion" Micaiah sighed and began to give up hope.

"You mustn't give up, your majesty. The only way to doom is give up. You have the resources of entire country to draw on and the royal library should have some archives related to this" Ike spoke out of nowhere"

"Please forgive me; I was so overwhelmed that I let myself into despair. But you're right. We mustn't give up yet, we have the people to save. Thank you…..Ike" Pelleas's word shocked the three guys in the room

"How…how did you know my name" Ike said and scared at the same time

"Some of the soldiers remember you from the last war and they told me" Pelleas said and looked at Ike

"Aren't you going to kill me? I was the one who killed your father and made Daein into this situation" Ike's voice was shaking

"No, what you've done is right, thank you for stopping my father." Pelleas didn't accuse Ike for the thing he did three years ago

"All right, now I will go to the royal library immediately, we don't have anytime to lose" Pelleas said

"Okay, we will give you as much time as we could" Micaiah said and Prince Pelleas thanked her and left the room with Almedha

"Hahhh…I think that he would say something to me" Ike said and fell to the ground, he was very scared.

"That is Prince Pelleas" Edward said and smiled and stretched his hand out to help Ike get up. Ike stood up with Edward's help and asked what to do next

"Well, our scouts said that the army that is marching toward the Oribe bridge is Apostle army.." Leonardo said and gave Micaiah the map

"Apostle's Army!?" Ike shouted.

"Yeah, from what the scout said. The apostle said that the Senate imprisoned her in a cathedral, when she got out with her holy guard, she exposed this to the world. Now Apostle's army is made from Gallia, Phoenicis, Crimea, and half of the Begnion troops that believe in Apostle, while those who believed in the Senate had gone back to Begnion with Senator Valtome. That's far as we know." Leonardo said.

"That's why the Senate wanted us to go the Oribe Bridge, huh? Looks like we still have no choice…we should go to Oribe Bridge too and meet up with our troops there if we go now we should make it in time before the apostle's army arrives." Micaiah said

"Okay then we go prepared the horse" The boys left the room and left them alone together again.

"Ike…you know you didn't have to fight this on this side, your friends are in apostle's army right? You can go back to them if you want I don't blame you for it" Micaiah said and walked up to Ike

"No, I will stay with you; I will help you ease your burden. You could use my help besides it isn't like you fight them because you wanted to and I want stay with you too." Ike said and Micaiah began to cried and she thanks him for staying with her even its mean fighting his own friend,

it's the second time Micaiah found who helped ease her burden, the first one was Sothe. Ike wiped Micaiah's tear with his hand. Ike hugged Micaiah and tried to comfort her. Micaiah cried in Ike's arm, they stayed like that until the wooden door opened and they quickly break apart.

"They've prepared two horses for us; it's the quickest two they can find now. So are we ready?" Edward asked. Micaiah and Ike nodded. They ran to the castle gate and get on the horse. Edward will ride with Leonardo and Ike with Micaiah. They quickly rode as fast as they can

­

"So Sothe what will you do, we probably end up fighting Daein" Ranulf asked the green haired rouge

"I will fight. Even the apostle fight against her own countrymen in order to restore order in Begnion and General Zelgius go back to Begnion in order to help Sephiran even its mean fighting his soldiers, and then I will too. I will fix Daein from the outside." Sothe said and stand firm with his determinations that doesn't weaver anymore now that he has chose it.

"Okay, but if you feel don't want to fight your friend you can always fall back okay?" Ranulf known how pain it would cause, fighting against friend is one of the very painful things to do

"Thanks, Ranulf" Ranulf smiled and told him to stay with the Greil Mercenaries it probably be the safest place for him"

The apostle's army marches to the Oribe Bridge with theirs morale in high state

"Report sir, the apostle's army lead by the group of beorc is battling with our front lines. What are your orders, sir?" The soldier asked Tauroneo to give them order

"Tell them to hold them back as long as they can, the maiden is coming" Tauroneo gave the order and the soldier rode the horse back to the frontline. Tauroneo can't help but wonder when Micaiah will reach here

"General, we have a problem. The hawk laguzs are dropping down the Gallian Laguz, our front lines have been break through, what are your order, sir?"

"We retreat for now; we will keep our casualties to the minimum." The soldiers order the retreat and they leave their post in a defensive formation.

"Shh. Begnion never told us any of the strategy they have used." Tauroneo told the

Soldiers to quickly go back quickly he will defense the rear

"Ike, I'm sorry about what I did earlier" Micaiah sat at in front of Ike on the horseback and bend her head down, she can't even looked in to Ike's eyes

"Don't…Don't worry about it…Micaiah…I…I…" Ike reluctantly to continue the word he left, he feared that it will make them feel more far away from each other

"Look!! It's Lady Fiona" Edward said and point to the Fiona cutting the two's conversation off

"Lady Micaiah, it's good to see you, General Tauroneo sent me to find and inform you to go to this peak instead of going to the Oribe Bridge, and I will lead you there." After the Fiona said she led them to the peak. When Micaiah reached the peak, all of Daein soldier's morale has come back, they shouted through out the camp calling her name

Micaiah led the army to the cliff and she prayed that she don't have to sacrifice many lives for Daein's survival

"Ike you shouldn't stayed here" Micaiah said and dragged him to her tent

"But…I can help you" Ike said but didn't struggling against Micaiah's hand

"Not this time…please…Ike" when they reached the tent Ike asked Micaiah one question that made Micaiah flinch

"Then tell me what did you do back there when I was poisoned and I will stayed" Micaiah's body began to shaking because of Ike's question

"I can't answered you that question…I'm sorry" Micaiah said but Ike didn't stopped by Micaiah's word.

"Is it because of this?" Ike grabbed her hand where the brand are and take off her gloves revealing the mark she always hides "I saw it when you fainted, I was the one who carried you, and the one who looked after why won't I know about this….." He gripped her hand tighter

"Please don't look at them…Ike….I don't want you to….hate….me" Micaiah said and began to cried her tears building up in her eyes. Micaiah always hide the mark. When Pelleas saw and misunderstand it, it was lucky for that time. But now Ike found it and Micaiah think that normally everyone would hate her if hey saw the brand on her hand

"Why should I hate you, I known someone who is also like you only that he didn't possessed the power like you" Ike said and released her hand slowly

"Aren't….aren't you scare or hate me? I'm a branded" Micaiah said and still continue to crying

"Don't use that word, you're people too just like us. Don't worry even if every people on Tellius, I will still be there for you so if you have anything that troubles you, you can tell me about it, and I will always help you."

Ike hugged her and Micaiah crying in his arm. It was the first time Micaiah found someone who cherished her and cared for her. Micaiah cried until she falls asleep. Ike carried her to the blanket and laid her there and he went back to his tent to get some sleep.

The next morning came. Its still looks like to rain again but today is darker than yesterday

Micaiah began to open her eyes and tried to get up. She saw herself slept in the blanket. Micaiah remembered what happened yesterday. She cried in Ike's arm and fell asleep. Micaiah got up from her blanket and walked out of the tent and to Ike's tent

Ike was already awake so he greeted Micaiah and said

"Well, I'm going with you today and you can't say no" Ike said and stood up and attach his sword

"But yesterday you said you will stayed in the camp" Micaiah said and she was starting to get angry

"Well, if I don't say that you probably won't sleep all the night aren't you? And probably carry your burden alone, I said that I will help you so trust me okay?" Ike said and walked up to Micaiah and hugged her

"No…Ike, please….stayed in the camp…" Micaiah said to Ike.

"But if something happen to you…I…" Ike eyes looked sad

"I promise….I'll be okay…so please stay here…." Micaiah asked Ike one last time.

"Okay…I stay here as you asked…but please…come back to me…" The pair leaned theirs face to each other, and they kissed for a short amount of time. Then Micaiah left the tent.

Ike was going to fight his own friends and it's because of her and Micaiah didn't want that to happen. And the plan she is going to execute is going to kill many of the Apostle's army. But still…she has to go on for the country she loves. No matter what she had to do for it.

She told the soldiers to ready the rock and she stand at the edge of the cliff with the Dawn Brigade waiting for the Apostle's army

When the Apostle's army has been seen by the scouts, they ran quickly to inform Micaiah that Apostle is here. And the other scouts told her that the laguz army has began battle with General Maiel

Micaiah told the soldiers to hide behind the rock and crouch down. When the frontline came pass through the valley. Micaiah gave the order to push down the order and shot the arrow but they told the archers to avoid Apostle's carriage

Many of the soldiers fell, the one didn't fell probably injured or safe, but they didn't have time to treat the wound. Daein soldiers charged down from the cliff with Edward and Nolan leading them.

The battle continues and casualties increase with each minute they fight. But when Apostle and her troops are at the bottom of the cliff, Micaiah gave the order. The soldiers poured down the oiled and ready to set them aflame. The holy guard's commander, Sigrun, take the apostle onto her Pegasus and the other holy guards form up a shield around her. Leonardo led the archers to bring them down.

A big hawk Laguz flew past the soldiers head and grabbed the silver-haired girl on the air

"If you cared for yours maiden's life. Drop down your weapon and stand down." The soldiers do as the hawk laguz said but the hatred has been arise in theirs heart for making a contact with theirs maiden. A blue cat laguz ran through the army and reverted to his normal form

"Micaiah, if you really cared for everyone in this army then get Daein out of this war. This is our last warning and a last time to let your army go unharmed." Ranulf said and walked up to her

"I…I can't fall back no matter what happen…I'm sorry but this is my answer." Micaiah said while Tibarn still grabbed her.

"Then I suppose we have to remove you from Daein and see what can the rest of you do, sounds good to you, huh?" Tibarn said while flying toward Ranulf's position

Suddenly a magical circle appeared behind Tibarn's back and it turns out to be the Black Knight. He slashed Tibarn making a big wound on his back. Tibarn dropped Micaiah to the ground but the black knight catch her before falling to the ground. Ranulf told Tibarn to fall back and he will go after. But after Ranulf transformed into his laguz form, he turned back and stared to the black knight

"Hey, wait…I remember yours smell, aren't you…are…" But before Ranulf can finish his sentence the black knight slashed out a wave from his sword, Alondite.

It's barely hit Ranulf's leg but he managed to avoid the most concentrated power in the wave making him has only a little cut. Ranulf start running before the black knight strike again.

The soldiers shouted for the safety of theirs maiden.

"Are you all right, Maiden? I won't ask you why you join this war I know that you're doing the best for Daein and I'm sorry for my absent" The black knight said while putting Micaiah to the ground

"You have my thanks for not asking the reason, sir knight. Then I won't ask your reason too." Micaiah said and smiled. She told the soldiers to retreat to Castle Nox if they stayed here any longer and should the Apostle's army and the Laguz Alliance closed their way before it will be absolute death to the army

"My maiden I'm sorry to that I have another business to attend to. But I suppose I could protect you until you reach Nox." The black knight knelt down before Micaiah and apologized to her

"Thank you…you have done many things for Daein. I'm very grateful sir knight." Micaiah said and walked back to her tent packing the things.

The sun is going to set. Micaiah known that she has to hurry or else she will regret it besides if Pelleas find a way to break the blood pact then they don't have to fight anymore

Ike was waiting for Micaiah, after he decided to walked out of the tent to find Micaiah, he saw none other than the black knight guarding Micaiah's tent. Ike lost no time in drawing his blade and charge at the black knight.

"Why did you still alive? And what are you doing here?!! Answer me!!!" Ike asked while the deadlock continue

"I let you win that day so you can improve yourself and of course I'm protecting the Maiden, the light of Daein. And what about you why do you side with her too." The black knight said while pushing Ike backward

Micaiah heard the sound of the sword clashed and ran out of her tent to see what's going on but the things she saw isn't a good thing to her, the black knight, and Ike fighting each other while the other soldiers cheer at both of them

"You two stop!!!!" Micaiah shouted and everyone turned theirs attention to her and keep silent

"Micaiah, don't stop me, I have to settle with him now!!" Ike said and readying his sword again.

"Hmm…Interesting….maybe you should listen to her advice, son of Gawain. If you still want to live. Maiden I supposed that you already have an excellent guard then I shall take my leave and return to you as soon as possible." Not waiting Micaiah to stop him he warped out of everyone sight and everyone just go back to packing their own things like the scene ago didn't occur.

Ike walked up to Micaiah and grabbed her hand then he dragged her back to her tent.

"Why did you stop me from fighting him, he's the one who murdered my father" Ike said and tighten the gripped

"You never told me anything about it!! This is the first time that I known that you're general Gawain's son." Micaiah said and tried to get loose from his gripped.

The argument still continues while Edward Leonardo and Tauroneo stand outside of their tents.

"You two already know that Ike was with us, right?" Tauroneo asked the boys

"Well…yes…Micaiah wanted it to be secret as much as possible because if any Ex-Daein soldiers remember him it would cause a fuss in the base, but I don't think that Micaiah wanted to hide from you general, maybe she has been so busy that she didn't have a time to do anything else" Leonardo said

Ike left the tent and went back to his tent. But he didn't care about the three eavesdropped on their conversation or Ike was too busy thinking in his own little world and didn't notice the three

Edward charged into Micaiah's tent without waiting or asking because if he slow any second and Leonardo will stop him before doing it.

"Hey, Micaiah what did you talk with Ike? I heard you had an argue with him" Edward asked in a high speed and another two followed him in the tent

"Edward!!!" Leonardo shouted and dragged him out of her tent. General Tauroneo apologized on Edward behalf and walked off too.

"What was that all about?" Micaiah said to herself and went back on packing her things

"Edward!! How many times I told you not to do that. If Micaiah gets angry don't say that I didn't warn you and don't ask me to help you too." Leonardo scolded Edward and

"But…I don't want Micaiah and Ike to misunderstanding each other?" Edward asked and looked at Leonardo making a puppy eyes

"Well…you don't even know what did they talk about to begin with, besides Micaiah will tell us when she wants to, if she didn't want to say about it then we shouldn't say anything" Leonardo said

"I agree with Leonardo, Edward. Lady Micaiah isn't a type to hide a secret to her friends, maybe she will tell us when she's ready." Tauroneo said and put his hand on Edward's head and smoothly ran his hand through Edward's hair

"If you two said so…..then I will try to not say anything" Edward looked a little down

Micaiah walked out of her tent and saw the three in group and she asked

"Is something happen? You three look serious" Micaiah asked

"Nothing, we are just talking about my old times when I was with Ike." Tauroneo said and tried to pretend like it was very fun

"Oh…right, you're with Ike during the war three years ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Micaiah said and apologized to Tauroneo

"No, I don't really mind it. I know that you're very busy; you have many works to do. Well then I guess I should go prepare myself too, excuse me lady Micaiah." Tauroneo bid her and the boys and walked back to his tent

"What did you three really talk about? I can sense a little excited feeling when I ask you about what are you talking about." Micaiah asked and grabbed the boys hand

"We really talked about General Tauroneo old times" Leonardo said and smiled

"Leonardo!! I want a straight answer; you know that you can't hide the truth from me forever!!" Micaiah asked and glared into the boy's eyes

"Well…we heard you and Ike argument" Edward said and his entire body is shaking, fearing Micaiah would explode her angry on them

"Edward!!!" Leonardo shouted

"We can't lie anymore!! You know that you can't hide the truth from her forever!!" Edward shouted back and glared into Leonardo's eyes

"I guess…..you're right this time." Leonardo said in a low tone voice

"Is that all you hear?" Micaiah continue to asked

"Well, we hear something like about Ike being General Gawain son…" Edward said

"Oh, so you heard…The black knight killed Ike's father, three years ago…" Micaiah said "I just don't want him and sir Knight to fight just now…but I understand how he feels…it must have been hard on him…"

"Oh…That's sad…" Edward said

"You better keep your mouth shut, Edward. Don't be careless spout it anywhere. Unless Ike said it to you first." Leonardo told the boy.

The moon rose. Today it didn't have much cloud to hid the moon light. The moon light shine but in the laguz camp it wasn't silent. They were busied helping the wound and the apostle's morale that has been reduced due to the death of the soldiers that die.

"Ranulf, why don't you let me talk to her?" The green haired rogue shouted

"Talk!? What can you talk to her? When I told her to fall back, she answered me that she will never back off.." Ranulf said and walked to his tent

"That's why I have to try. You don't know until you try, you know?" Sothe said and walked after Ranulf

"Then I will let you talk with her but what if she doesn't listen to you. What will you do" Ranulf asked the little guy

"Well…then maybe I will ditch her from Daein and go somewhere else on Tellius" Sothe said but he isn't sure of himself that when it come. Will he be able to convince Micaiah to go with him. Micaiah's love for Daein is greater than anything

Ranulf then went into his tent and Sothe walked to his own. But he crashed into prince Rafiel and queen Nailah

"Wahh!! I'm sorry. Hmmm? Prince Rafiel? What are you doing here?" Sothe asked the heron prince

"The same goes to you. I thought that you would stay by Micaiah's side." Rafiel said gracefully

"Well…..I….many things happen" Sothe told Rafiel and queen Nailah everything

"Hmm…you have passed through many things, your heart must be tired, dear Sothe" Rafiel said why smoothly stroked passed Sothe's hair

"But what are you going to do? Sothe" queen Nailah asked

"I want to talk to her first but it's hard to sneak into Daein's camp and even in battle" Sothe said

"Well…then maybe I can go to her for you and take her back here. Sound great?" Nailah said and smiled

"But it will be very dangerous; if something happen to you Micaiah won't forgive me…" Sothe looked so down. He wanted to talk to Micaiah himself but the Daein soldiers won't let him pass easily after he fought against them at the cliff.

"No beorc can catch my full speed even with Rafiel on my back" Nailah said and grinned

"Then my queen let us go prepare ourselves and we have to talk to sir Ranulf too, then excuse us dear Sothe" The two leaved and walked to Ranulf

"Micaiah…" Sothe muttered to himself. He walked back to his tent to get some sleep tomorrow maybe its will be the final battle

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well…please tell me how you feel to my story. I don't know how long it will be, before I write the next chapter…but maybe…it will be fast cause I like to write Micaiah part most…but don't worry I will finished the story no matter what maybe I will have the will to write after I have something to cheer me up so wait for the next update


	4. Feelings, Gathered

The snow began to fall. It was winter now, in Daein. The air was cold and chilling.

Even in Nox castle that snow didn't flew in, it still can be piercing

Ike walked out to the front of the castle with Micaiah. He wanted to get some breeze before the battle

"Snow…It looks like the same as three years ago…such a painful memory…" Ike looked up to the sky and thinks about the last war

"Ike, are you okay? Or you have a cold?" Micaiah asked and put her hand on his forehead

"Nothing…just think back to the last three years. I fought in Daein in the snow just like now, but the difference right now is I fight for you…for Daein…for the country you love." Ike turned to smile to Micaiah

"And there's one more thing…my friend once fought in Daein too but he came back to us after that battle. But I guess I won't come back to them. How coincidence of fate is, everything draws me back to Daein."

Ike said and held Micaiah's hand in his. He looked to the sky again and smiles but Micaiah sensed sadness coming from those fake smile. It must be very painful for him to fight his friend.

"You know….maybe I should send you back to your friends. I feel so guilty deep down in my heart for making you do this for me…..I sensed sadness come from your heart." Micaiah said and looked into his eyes

"You can sense another one emotion like the herons? How can you do that?" Ike was surprised, to him it was the first time he knows about this.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before..." Micaiah face shown that she is currently sad.

"Well…I don't really mind…just tell me what else that you can do ." Ike asked and smiled for Micaiah

"I…I can see a vision but it's has become so foggy lately maybe because of my exhaustion. I'm sorry I hide many things from you" Micaiah said and Ike hugged her.

"It's all right…you have your own reason…I promise, to keep this secret. But you've to always remember okay? If you have something that bother you, I will always help you and stay by your side okay?" Ike said and ran his hand through her hair.

"But…that mean you will have to fight your friends, I don't want you to suffer for me" Micaiah put her head on Ike's lap

"I can knock them out. Beside you already gave me a cloak to hide my face. You don't have to worry about it" Ike said and put out the cloak and wear it

"Now cheer up, if the soldiers see their maiden look so sad it will affect the entire army" Ike put his hand on her face and looked at her

"Thank you, Ike, You've done many things for me although you have to side with Daein. You have my deepest gratitude" Micaiah smiled and hugged him again. Then she looked up to him

"That's…that's because I wanted to help you…nothing more" Ike blushed and his face is getting red. Micaiah giggled a put her face close to Ike. Ike looked and put his face closer too just when their lips about to met, someone voice make them startle and break off

"Micaiah, the laguz alliance is on the move! They're coming here. The scouts at the tower have seen them coming from the forest." Leonardo said. Micaiah still standing next to Ike but nodded at Leonardo story, both faces still red and blushed

"I didn't interrupt anything right?" Leonardo asked with a curious face

"Well, actually-"

"Ike! Nothing, Leonardo I will go after you a few minutes later please go on and tell the soldiers to get ready at the wall." Micaiah put her hand on Ike's mouth and smiled to Leonardo like Ike never said anything.

Leonardo smiled but nodded at the same time with a confused face but he walked to inform the soldiers anyway

"Jeez, how honest can you be?" Micaiah scolded

"But there is no reason to lie to him, isn't it?" Ike asked

"Obviously, there is…" Ike kissed her. They stood in that position for many seconds. Until Micaiah break off the kiss

"Why did you do that?" Micaiah shouted. Then Ike held her hand. He smoothly put her hand on his face

"Because…because…I…I love you, Micaiah." Ike blushed and his face is red, the same goes for Micaiah too. Micaiah loved him too but she was scared…scared of being leaved alone in the world because of her own power, her curse.

"Ike…I'm sorry…but…but I can't return your feeling…I'm sorry" Micaiah ran off crying. She always tries to not develop any kind of relationship because of her power that will make her stays alone in this world.

"What was that…" Ike muttered to himself. Then he walked back to the castle slowly. When he walked into the castle, the brown haired man with beard walked to him and asked.

"Did anything happen between you two? I saw Micaiah crying and ran into her room, maybe I could help you." Nolan asked

"Well…can we talk about this somewhere else…I don't want to make a fuss" Nolan led Ike to his room and closed the door. Ike told Nolan that he confessed his feeling to Micaiah but Micaiah cried and ran off

"Well…you don't know anything much about the branded much right? I once asked queen Nailah about it. She told me that the branded can live more than normal beorc many years although she didn't tell me how much could they. Micaiah probably scared of it. If she did develop feelings for anyone and when the time passes she would be left alone with no one left at her side." Nolan said and told Ike to cheer up

"But isn't each branded person didn't have the same life time as other branded isn't it?" Ike asked

"Yes. But how could she know that her lifetime will be more than normal beorc a few years or many hundred years? Can you think of yourself being left alone in the world without anyone for ages? Probably not, even I don't want to think of it" Nolan said

"That would be very painful…" Ike's face looked painful after known what Micaiah have to be through

"The Apostle's army is here!" The soldiers shouted informed everyone in the castle

"Well looks like we have to get Daein through this first or Micaiah could die of losing her own country." Nolan said and Ike nodded

The soldiers get in positions at theirs post. But Micaiah and some others are nowhere to be found on the battlefield. She was with Pelleas and she told the soldiers to let Ike command the army before she arrives. Ike sighed. He had to become a general of the army again doesn't matter which army he command but he just bored of being a general.

When Micaiah ran off from Ike she ran into her room and crying. Leonardo and Edward came in trying to comfort her

"Micaiah, are you all right? You've been crying for about half hour, did something happen between you and Ike?" Edward asked

"Nothing…Edward…Nothing…" Micaiah said and continued to sob

"Micaiah…we can help you but you have to tell us first what happen." Edward said and put his hand on her cheek

"Ike told you his feelings right?" Leonardo hit right on the spot. Micaiah started to stop crying. But then she started again

"Micaiah…..look...Ike told you his feeling and you should return it." Leonardo said

"But…but I don't want to develop feelings with anyone, I only hurt them because of my power and in the end I would have to watch him left this world while I stay alone" Micaiah began to stop crying when she have someone to talked to.

"Micaiah you couldn't know how long yours lifetime are, maybe it the same as us beorcs. You lifetime may not long as the other branded are." Edward said

"See? I don't know how long I could live what if I live a hundred years and all of you aren't at my side. I don't…don't want to hurt anyone, if I going to hurt them, then I better be left alone. I…I don't want to task a risk… a chance of how long I live" Micaiah's voice filled with sadness and scared

"Hey, it won't be like that. Even if you live for hundred years, queen Nailah and prince Rafiel would still be with you." Leonardo said

"Speaking of them…they're in Gallia now right?" Edward asked

"Gallia…I…I have to go see prince Pelleas now" Micaiah ran off while she is still sobbing

"Micaiah! Wait" The boys ran after her. Micaiah tried to stop crying and sobbed. She ran to the throne room and smashed the door in. She found Tauroneo and Pelleas. Soon the boys ran in after her

"Oh! Lady Micaiah good timing the scout just told us that there has been a rebellion in Begnion, Prime Minister Sephiran incited the peasant by asking **"Who should you believe the apostle? Or the senate?" **Of course the people would choose the apostle" Tauroneo said

"Then we can join force with the apostle and go against the senate together right?" Edward asked and smiled like he always does

"That can't be happening, if the senate knows of our movement they would activate the blood pact and Daein will fall. Besides if we defeat the senate it doesn't guarantee that the curse will break either. In fact it may ensure that the curse will never be broken. Daein's destruction will come it can't be avoid" Pelleas said

"So we can't attack senate, nor do we can ask for help. Our hands are tie." Leonardo said

"Actually I have found a way to break the curse." Pelleas said

"That's a good new your majesty. So how is the way to break the pact" Micaiah asked

" **"The blood pact breaks when the pact-maker is killed by a third party." **That is exactly how it's written. This is the only way to save Daein." Pelleas said and take out a dagger "Micaiah, please kill me.'

"I…I can't do this your majesty, please reconsider. There must be another way." Micaiah said

"We don't have much time left. This is the best solution" Pelleas said

"But what if your information is incorrect? You death will be in vain. No I won't accept this. When I saw my friends hurt, but I can't do anything to help them. When I saw Sothe been taken away I was powerless I can't do anything. I taken so many lives as a general" Micaiah said

"Even if it hadn't been Sothe in front of you, you would have reacted the same way. That's the kind of person you are. Individual lives taken before your eyes weigh more heavily than the many lives taken during the chaos of war. If that life is someone dear, the burden is even worse. It's only human. Isn't that true? Micaiah. It's your caring soul that I admire. That's why I want it to be you who finish me off "

"No…I can't do this…please don't make me do such horrible thing." Micaiah said

"Well then the only one left is general Tauroneo. Edward and Leonardo…you were from the Dawn brigade at first so I can't command you to do it for me, besides Micaiah would be angry, so general Tauroneo as the king of Daein I command you to do it" Pelleas gave Tauroneo the dagger and bid farewell to everyone.

"Your majesty…I accomplish it either…" Tauroneo said and lower the dagger

"Are you going to disobey your king's order? This is a direct order I give you, I shall not falter. For Daein, do it General." Pelleas said

"As…as you wish your majesty." Tauroneo grabbed the dagger tightly and ready to stab at Pelleas but

"No this is wrong. We can't give up your majesty!" Micaiah shouted and ran in between the two. Resulting in Micaiah got stabbed instead of Pelleas. Luckily Tauroneo was able to stop the dagger to not stab too deep into Micaiah

"I will get the healer" after Leonardo ran out. The soldier ran in to report that the apostle's army is here. Micaiah told the soldier let Ike command the army before she goes. The soldier acknowledged and ran off

"Why...why you didn't let me die, if I die we will all be free from the blood pact." Pelleas said and started to cry

"But what if you're wrong? I can't live with it, knowing that you'll die in vain. You must…must stop from running away your majesty" after Micaiah finished speaking, the healers ran in and treat her wound. Micaiah told everyone to go to the castle's wall she will be after them a few minutes. Everyone ran off as Micaiah told them

"Thank you, Micaiah…and I'm sorry you had yourself hurt because of me." Pelleas said and stood up

Soon the healers finished fixing up Micaiah's wound. Micaiah told Pelleas to keep researching and ran out to the castle wall.

When she reached the castle wall she found the frontline nearly been broken. Ike, Edward, Leonardo, and Tauroneo are holding the laguz alliance off front of the stair.

Nolan and Zihark at the left ledge of the war and Jill at the right ledge keeping the laguz from climbing up, Fiona and Meg are reinforcement. Volug ran back to her side and stayed with her to protect her. Laura used her staff to heal everyone from afar and Aran protecting her

One soldier ran up to her and gave her the Purge light tome so that Micaiah can command from the upper wall. Now that Micaiah command the army. The morale of the soldiers are back and at theirs highest.

Daein are really putting up a decent fight, who is that guy in the cloaked?" Ranulf asked

"Who know? I only know that he killed many of our brothers he was a decent skill fighter." Tibarn said

"So let's reveal his secret and the Greil Mercenaries are coming too so let's go. Oh and one more thing please don't do anything to Micaiah or I could get kill by queen Nailah" Ranulf said and transformed into his cat form

"Only the silver-haired girl right? Fine, then let's get started" Tibarn transformed into his hawk form and advanced with Ranulf

"I'm getting tire, there's too much of them. They keep coming no matter how many we killed!" Edward said why the fatigue is keeping up in him

"Me too, but we have to keep fighting for Daein's survival." Leonardo said and shot down another Laguz

"You're still young! How could you worn out so easily look at Ike, he's older than you but he still not tire!" Tauroneo said while keeping the laguz out of the stairway

"We have been to war like you two before…don't compare us to you" Leonardo said while he shot the hawk laguzs down

"Well but you have to keep it up or you can be killed right now" Ike said and kick the cat laguz crashing into the others. They keep fighting off the laguz that come by ground with the mages and archers helped them from the upper wall. But one big hawk laguz flied into the four's direction. The archers shot at the laguz but he avoided all of the arrows and grabbed Leonardo and Edward up.

"Now, little girl. And surrender if you cared for these two lives." Tibarn said

Ike grabbed the storm sword on his back and ready to slash Tibarn up but a cat laguz jumped up on him and pushed him down to the ground

"Let's reveal who you are now, cloaked guy." Ranulf bit the cloaked out revealing Ike's face

"Ike? What are you doing…here?" Ranulf said and gazed Ike in confusion. Ike used the opportunity kicked Ranulf and stood up slashing Tibarn to release the boys. Tibarn got a scratched at his left wing. Tibarn loose some balance because he didn't careful. But before he can balancing himself again Micaiah strike with her light tome. The light hit directly into his body releasing the grabs on the boys and reverted back into his normal form.

"Tibarn fall back! The Greil mercenaries are going to be here soon we can leave the rest to them." Ranulf said while rushed to Tibarn

"No…I won't fall back this easily. I can still fight!" Tibarn said and tried to transformed into his hawk from while his wound still bleeding but failed due to his loss of blood

"Ulki get your men to get your king out of here" Ranulf shouted, Soon Ulki and Janaff flied down to Tibarn and grab him up but Micaiah can't let them back easily or else if the senate known of the chances to kill the hawk king and let it slip away they could activate the blood pact.

"Archers! Get that hawk down now!" The archers aim at the hawk king and wait for Micaiah order. Micaiah gave them the order and they shot out the arrows. After the arrows flew to the hawk king. The hawk laguzs formed up around the hawk king and took the arrows instead. Tibarn shouted and wanted to come back and tear up Micaiah but Janaff and Ulki stopped him and take him away

"Ike! Why did you side with Daein?" Ranulf asked Ike while the two still kept alert of each other actions.

"I….fight for what I believe in…" Ike said

"Fight for what you believe? Is this what you really believed in? Just what did happen to you, don't you see it? That girl told the archers to killed Tibarn without any hesitation! And you believed in that girl? That cruel girl who executes that barbaric plan against the apostle's army in the cliff" Ranulf shouted and jumped at Ike. Ike avoided and readies his sword

"Don't talk about Micaiah that way. Micaiah isn't a cruel girl, she was kind, and caring, besides she didn't do that because she wanted. You never known what she has been through" Ike charged at Ranulf. But Ranulf bit at the middle of his sword and shake it out of his hand, and jumped on Ike. Pressing Ike to the ground

"What is so good about that girl! If you will fight for her to the end, then I will have to take you back by force." Ranulf trampled on Ike body many times and Ike coughed out in blood. Ike began to faint while Ranulf continued to trample on his body.

Edward who lied on the ground began to stand up with his sword. Edward called out to Ike and threw his sword over to Ike. Ike grabbed the sword and cut Ranulf up but due to his nearly faint. He didn't have strength to cut Ranulf to fall back. Ranulf just back flipped and landed on the ground and ready to charge at him again.

Edward ran to Ike and tried to get him up but before Ike can stand up Ranulf leaped to them but being pushed away by Micaiah's light magic. Edward and Ike support each other and walked up the stairway to the upper wall. The soldiers ran to the stairway to hold off the laguz with Tauroneo. Aran ran to the middle level wall and carried Leonardo back up. The battle still continue

The Greil mercenaries ran in from the front gate

"Stay close to me Rafiel, so those beorcs won't hurt you." Nailah said and howled transforming into her wolf form

"I will be closer than your own shadow my queen" Rafiel said and ran besides queen Nailah. The two of them ran to the castle wall and advanced"

The Daein army is being pushed back to the upper wall. Ike can't join the fight again because of the damage Ranulf done to his body. Edward and Leonardo are suffered from being dropped high from the ground but still be able to fight. Nolan got a scratch at his legs. Zihark got a cut by a hawk at his left arm. Fiona, Meg, Laura, Aran, and Micaiah are still fine.

Now they're face against another threat, the Greil mercenary. Titania, Oscar, Boyd, Shinon, Gatrie and Rhys from the left side and Soren, Mist, Rolf, and Mia from the right side. Sothe came with Mist too. The Daein soldiers fell left and right before the Greil Mercenaries.

"Fall back to the castle we will hold them there! We will hold them as long as we can!" Micaiah ordered the soldiers. There are many soldiers sacrificed themselves to let the other fall back into the castle. Micaiah cried as they fall.

"It's only a matter of time before they break into here, why am I so…powerless to stop it." Micaiah frowned

"Micaiah…you mustn't give…up" Ike said while he stumblingly walks to Micaiah

"But…..but what can I do…we only know from prince Pelleas that to break the pact is to kill the pact maker but there's no one else know about it." Micaiah said and turned to Ike

"If Ashnard really used it before then wouldn't lady Almedha known anything of it?" Ike said while Micaiah supported him.

"Wait…didn't lady Almedha acted like she seen it before? Let's go see lady Almedha, she maybe our last hope." Micaiah said and told Ike to wait her here but Ike wouldn't listen and told her that he can walked by himself. Just when they turned to find lady Almedha the soldier ran to her and told her to escape because they already breached the inner wall.

"Hold them off as long as you can! Our hope lies with her" Micaiah said

"Yes sir!" Soldiers ran back to the door and told the others to form a shield up

Micaiah turned back and walked with Ike to find lady Almedha. But a loud flapping sound made them stop and looked out of the window.

A black dragon flied over the castle and shot a blue energy ball making a tower fall. The laguz and beorc ran to avoid the brick that falling.

"Cease the battle now or we will stop it by force!" The pinked haired girl shouted telling both force

"Ena and Elincia? Ike said

"The black dragon of Goldoa! Titania told everyone to back out!" Ranulf shouted

"Everyone fall back now!" As Titania order all of the force is retreat out of the castle

"But…" Sothe said

"No but, Sothe. I know how you want to meet Micaiah but if we get to fight Goldoa then its mean nothing. Sothe sighed and looked like to cry but he back out too anyway

"Hahhh! Its good thing they fall back now, if the fight continues we would have been defeat." Micaiah sighed and walked out of the castle with Ike

"Micaiah!" A green haired boy ran up to her "Micaiah are you okay? Oh, Ike you're…on Daein side? I thought you remained with queen Elincia?" Kurth asked

"Well it's a long story, we can talk later" Ike said and smiled to him

"You two know each other?" Micaiah asked

"Yes, we meet three years ago. But we can talk about that later, so prince Kurthnaga what brings you here?" Ike asked Kurth

"I come here to save my sister and you too" Kurth said and hugged Micaiah

"Your sister is here, in Daein?" Micaiah said and thanked him for coming

"The wolf queen and the heron prince are here let them through" the soldier shouted and every soldiers let them through. Nailah ran up to Micaiah and dropped off Rafiel and reverted back to her normal form.

"It's good to be remember, so how've you been Micaiah?" Nailah asked the girl

"Queen Nailah…Rafiel…Th-thank you from coming…thank you so…much…" Micaiah ran to Rafiel and cried in his arm.

"Everything will be all right, Micaiah. It will be alright." Everyone walked into the castle

It was already at night. The moon light has been hidden by the cloud

"Ena and queen Elincia what are you two doing here? And that black dragon is prince Kurth right?" Ranulf asked

"Hmm…that's explained why it is so small for the black dragon. I thought that the dragon king shrunk a bit in his old age" Tibarn said

"All of you know the prince of Goldoa?" Skrimir asked the others around him

"Yeah. Goldoa hosted a meeting of laguz royalty three years ago. That's when Tibarn and I met him. "Ranulf turned to Queen Elincia "What about you? Queen Elincia."

"I met him around the same time as you." Elincia said

"It's good to meet you all again. So you want to know why prince Kurth is here, right?" Everyone nodded "The prince wants to avoid the complete destruction of Daein. He wishes to stop the fighting. We would like you to ask you to implement a cease-fire and have a peace meeting" Ena said

"We have attempted to hold peace talks with Daein on multiple occasions! They refuse to listen to reason, and instead choose to fight. We have no more time to waste on people who choose war over peace at every turn!" Sanaki said

"Your people are waiting for you in Begnion. Is that what presses you? Ena asked Sanaki

"It's not just that. All this strife and chaos has affected the medallion. It's shining brighter each day." Ranulf said and Reyson brought out the medallion

"The blue flame burns once more, the flaming aura earned the Medallion the other name. Fire Emblem" Ena said "The flames on the medallion indicates the awakening of the dark god, we must stopped this fighting at all cost."

"We will do anything we can to stop it if it is in our power." Sanaki said

"Err…well there is a bad new but I think that you don't want to hear about it…right? Tibarn." Ranulf said slowly

"What happen, told us Ranulf." Sanaki said and glared at him

"Ike fought for Daein; we met him at Nox fighting as a cloaked figure." Ranulf said

"Ike did that? And you did not take him back here! Explain yourself Ranulf!" Sanaki shouted into Ranulf's face

"Hey, hey I tried to take him back but it isn't that easy. The dawn brigade members and Micaiah helped him too it isn't like I fight him one on one" Ranulf said while the apostle still glared at him

"This is just getting worst!" Sanaki began to get angry of Ike

"Maybe we should wait for prince Kurth how things fare out now all of you can go get some rest, you have fight for a half day" Ena said and everyone separate into their own tent "Prince Kurth…..please don't do something recklessly" Ena muttered to herself

"Sothe is here right?" Elincia asked Ranulf

"Yes, he's over there" Ranulf pointed to where Sothe sat alone near the campfire alone and Elincia walked to him

"Hello, Sothe. How you have grown, you used to be so little in Ike's company" Elincia greeted Sothe

"Queen Elincia…what are you doing here…? Sothe voice filled with sadness

"We are looking for count Bastion of Fayre. What happen to you little Sothe? You look so pale." Lucia walked from behind Elincia

"Nothing...lady Lucia…and please don't call me little okay?" Sothe said but he still looked so pale.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Looks like I have to respect your manly pride now right? Oh don't look so sad cheer up." Lucia said and sat beside Sothe

"She's right, Sothe. It won't do you any good if you just kept the sadness in yourself alone." Elincia said and sat beside him too

"You two wouldn't understand me…in truth no one couldn't…" Sothe said while he still sat and thinking in his own little world

"Why would we don't understand? You won't know anything before you try" Lucia said and stroked her hand through Sothe's soft green haired.

"You really understand? How to be so powerless and can't stop anything…or even to protect someone but end up only hurting them…" Tear began to fall out of Sothe's eyes

"Actually, I do…Sothe" Elincia said and smiled. Sothe just looked at her and crying. Elincia held Sothe in her arms and comfort him along with Lucia

"A blood pact? A piece of parchment forced you into this hopeless war?" Rafiel said

"Hmm…A blood pact, huh?" Nailah spoke

"You know what is the blood pact is right?" Micaiah asked

"Well, there is an old story but it wouldn't help us at this moment. That story never told how to break a blood pact only what can blood pact does if it is invoke." Nailah said

"The rebellion in the empire still continues. the apostle's people await her return as they fight against the senate. Casualties increased each day. We know how urgently the apostle's army needs to reach the empire. However, if we let their army pass through Daein, the senate will surely invoke the blood pact and destroy us." Tauroneo said

"What a tragedy ending for Daein…No matter what in the end Daein will be obliterated, I'm sorry for what you've been through, Micaiah" Rafiel said

"There's still a hope…a faint hope though and the one who held it is lady Almedha. We have to ask her. Let's speak with her, she is in her room." Micaiah led everyone to Almedha room and knocked the door asking for permission to come in.

"You may come in" Almedha said sitting on her bed

"Lady Almedha I want to ask about the blood pact you've known it before. You recognized the pact on prince Pelleas's arm right?" Micaiah said

"I…don't know anything of it, I just saw it before that's all." Almedha said and still stand on her answer.

"Looks like the best way is to take my life, the information on the book is the only thing we have now." Pelleas said

"Wait…I will tell you something but please promise to not spread it to anyone. Have anyone of you heard about the plague that killed thousand live in Daein?" Almedha spoke

"I remember reading from the book; the plague included the entire royal family, except Ashnard who ascended the throne in its wake." Pelleas said

"Hmm…the same story I've heard about." Nailah said

"That was no disease, it was the curse of the blood pact" Almedha said

"What!" everyone surprised at the new information they heard.

"Almedha: It was all plotted by my husband in a bid to claim the throne of Daein. Ashnard tricked his father into signing a blood pact with a traveling wise man. Ashnard convinced the king that he was signing a contract to procure the services of the wise man, which was true, in a fashion. With the pact signed, Ashnard had the wise man invoke the curse."

Almedha continued "With no one to block his way to the throne, Ashnard executed his master stroke. He killed his father and took the crown from his head. What's important is that, after killing his father, Ashnard was not cursed himself." Almedha told to everyone

"He broke the pact curse?" Micaiah asked

"In order to break the curse of the blood pact, two conditions must be met. The destruction of the document itself, and the death of the one bound to it. Either condition by itself is not enough. I watched it happen. Ashnard killed his father, then tore apart the pact. And before my eyes, the mark of the pact faded from the dead king's arm." Almedha voice began to shaking

"Thank you, Mother this just make my decision much easier." Pelleas said

"No! I won't let you die! You are all I have left in this world, Pelleas! If you only knew how much I've sacrificed for you... I never should have said anything. I can't bear to lose you again, Pelleas...Please…or else I will die as well" Almedha said

"Stop!, please sister calm down first…there is a way." Kurth ran in and helped Almedha to calm down

"Sister?" Pelleas said in confusion

"Everyone as you've heard, to break the blood pact two conditions must be met. First the destruction of the document of itself, second, the death of the pact maker but it takes two parties to make the blood pact so we can kill the senate that made the blood pact with Pelleas instead of killing Pelleas."

"It's possible, but very difficult. We'll need not only to hunt down the senator, but find the document, with no idea where to start. Daein could be annihilated in the time it would take to look, but we have to take the chance." Tauroneo said

"We should dispatch someone to go into Begnion and find the senator and destroy them but we have to survive the battle tomorrow before we can dispatch a team." Micaiah said

"Everyone should go and rest you deserve it." Everyone dissolved from the room separate into each direction

"So Micaiah, let's have some talk…we didn't meet in a long time." Nailah said and Micaiah nodded and smile and led to her room

"Why did you come here in the first place? You shouldn't have anything left in Daein to do now." Micaiah asked the pair

"I hear a sound out of the blue, it appear to be in Daein so we came and met Sothe in the laguz alliance. He told me the story already." Rafiel said

"You met Sothe? Is he still fine?" Micaiah asked of Sothe as Ike for her now so what will happen to Sothe.

"Yes, he's still fine. In truth he still in great shape" Nailah said.

"Micaiah, are you there?...please I wanted to talk to you" Ike knocked the door.

"What will you do, Micaiah?" Nailah asked

"I don't know…..I don't know now what I should really be doing…."Micaiah face shown that she is in pain…

"You can't run away from your problem forever, you know that right? Besides nothing good ever come from running away too." Nailah said

"Sir Ike, Please come in" Rafiel told Ike who waited outside.

"Micaiah, I….If I'm making you hurt…then I…." Ike felt guilty deep down in his heart, he didn't want to force anything out of anyone.

"Ike…It's not your fault…It was my fault…I was the one who is running away…"Micaiah said.

"Micaiah….." Ike looked at her face.

Ike, I'm sorry….I'm being so selfish…I didn't care how you feel…" Micaiah said.

"No, you had your reason…it's not like you being selfish for no reason…." Ike held Micaiah's hand.

"It's still mean that I'm being selfish! I ran away from you because I was afraid…" Tears began to swell up in her eyes. "I'm afraid of being alone…because of that I don't care your feelings, and you don't call this selfish\!"

Ike hugged Micaiah and said "Yeah, It's maybe selfish…but that's why we know who we are, we know how our feelings is…Micaiah, don't worry…I'll still with you…no matter what happen, I'll protect you…" Ike gently smiled.

"Ike…..Ike!...Thank you…." Micaiah began to cried in Ike's arm.

Rafiel and Nailah smiled as the pair got to understand each other.

"Now, now you two, it's good that you get to understand each other now, but we still in war state so don't shrug off too much okay?..." Nailah walked to the wooden door and kicked it open. "Come inside you two."

The boys walked in and it turned out to be Leonardo and Edward.

"How long did you two start to eavesdropping?" Micaiah asked

"Form the start" Nailah answered instead of the boys.

"I'm sorry, Micaiah…but we were worried about you…" Leonardo said.

"It's okay now…don't worry…so do you know what's going on outside?" Micaiah asked.

"It's look like there is going to be a blizzard, neither army will be able to march at this rate." Edward said

"Then that gives us a time to rest…" Ike said…

"Not for you,…Ike, Can you train me…please…" Edward was serious about what he asked…

"Hmm…Okay…I will train you, just don't go spout it anywhere okay? But why all of the sudden you wanted me to train you?" The blue haired mercenary asked.

"I want to protect things that I hold dear…lately I felt like I can't protect anyone…so I want to be stronger" Edward's resolution resemble how Ike once feel it, so Ike agreed even more to train him…

"Heh, how ironic…You look just like me three years ago, wanting to get stronger for the sake of those what we cherished. Edward I won't go easy on you, I'm going to make you stronger!" Ike warned the boy.

"Hey, you two, don't use a real sword okay? I don't want to see anyone getting hurt badly because of training…." Micaiah told them

"Okay, I promise…" Edward led Ike to a barrack…

"Micaiah, won't you follow them?" Rafiel asked…

"I don't think I can help them anything…." Micaiah replied.

"You should go, we'll stay here." At the long last Micaiah decided to go after the boy and she dragged Leonardo to go with her.

"Here it is!" Edward said.

"Hmm, a good place for sparring" Ike commented about the place.

The barrack was fill with all type of weapons except spell books…

"Now let's get started shall we?" Ike asked the boy.

"Yeah….you know, I always wonder, will I have a chance to get trained form Sir Ike the leader of Greil Mercenary, the hero of the Tellius? And now it's feel like my dream come true…"

"Please, don't call me with those ridiculously name" Ike never like the name people used to call him, all did he want was a common mercenary life that doesn't have anything with the politics.

"You know, maybe we are the same…I mean Micaiah's dawn brigade and your Greil Mercenary…We're practically the same…"

"How?" Ike asked

"Everyone of the Greil Mercenary is like a family to you right? The same goes for us, It's except that we're from different places…anyway…we didn't come here to talk, so shall we start?" Edward asked

"Okay, brace yourself, Edward!" Ike drew his sword….and the training begin…!


	5. Understanding, Plan, Risk

Okay...I'm sorry that I just left it half way like 3 or 5 years ago...I confess that I had a writer block then I didn't know what to continue but just 2 weeks ago I thought of something and I came back to continue this one.

One thing for sure...I changed how I wrote...I seemed to lost the touch of conveying emotions in writing. Around first half I had written them back then but later half I just continued it so if it feels different...this is the reason.

So, Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Edward POV

I opened my eyes…I saw the dark blue sky…it was nightfall already….why did I sleep in my room…The last thing I remembered was Ike sparring with me…Ah, right….I lost to Ike…I couldn't match his sword skill….not even a little of him…so this is why I've been protected by the others all the time….I'm just a weakling I guess…a weakling that couldn't even protect his family, only to see them get hurt….it had always been like this…

When I thought of how pathetic I am…tears began to swell up in my eyes…but I didn't care….I let it flown down on my cheek….but when I heard a sound of someone opening the door…I have to secretly swiped my tears off, and it was a good idea that I had done it, because it was Ike, who entered the room

"Edward, are you awake?" Ike asked me.

"Yes….I'm…I'm awake." I tried to keep my voice as stable as much as I can…

"So, how do you feel? Is it still hurt where I hit you?" He asked me again.

"N….no…it doesn't hurt anymore…" I replied back to him

"You're crying right? Don't hide it from me….I used to hear them a lot…let me look at your face, Edward…." Ike told me to turn my face and looked face to face with him…but I don't want to show him my weak side so I ignored what he told me…

Instead of waiting me to turn, Ike stand up and walk to get a better look on my face…I flipped my face away but this time he held me up in his arm…making my face looked straight to him.

"You're really crying…what happened?" He asks me with that sad look on his face.

"Nothing! Why don't you leave me alone!" I pushed Ike into the wall so he let go of me…after I have the chance, I ran out of my room as fast as I can.

I didn't care that I trip and fall, or getting hurt of crashing into the wall. The next thing I knew was standing at the edge of castle's tower.

I sat alone and looked at the snow that kept falling down…I started to think…that maybe if I left…no one would getting hurt because of protecting me…but everyone will get angry at me.

But I had never wanted them to get hurt because of me…I put my head down between my leg…my tears began to swelled up again when the picture of everyone got hurt why I stood there, watching, powerless… I kept crying alone until a voice startled me.

"Hey…you shouldn't stay in snow in the middle of the night too long, you might get frostbites, or fever." He spoke to me before covering me with his cape

"Then let's hope that it will kill me…" I spoke out those words without thinking.

Ike sat down beside me and he put his hand around my shoulder. "Why are you saying those words? If you die then everyone will feel sad…"

"You don't understand how I feel…I'm just a pathetic boy that keeps making everyone getting into a dangerous situation! My friends…family….get hurt in front of my eyes, but I can't do anything to protect them"

My tears began to flow down like a small stream, I couldn't stop it and I couldn't stop talking about it either…how pathetic…

"…and moreover, they're getting hurt because I was too careless….reckless….If I die then they won't have to look out for me ever again then they will be safe." I let out everything that came to my mind.

"I understand how you feel…actually…it happens to me too…I saw my father got killed right in front of my eyes…but I can't do anything…" I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"You have to believe in what yourself can do, believe in your family…You aren't alone…and I'll always help you…as a friend…." Ike's words calm my mind to peace. I cried with Ike besides me...until I fall a sleep.

End of Edward POV.

"Thank you, Ike" A shadow figure said.

"You're still awake? You should get some rest, Micaiah" Ike said carrying Edward in his arm

"I heard someone running in the hallway so I came to check it." Micaiah told the brunette.

"So, what did you thank me for?" Ike scratch his head.

"About Edward…I knew that he is on the edge and he's pushing himself too hard lately…and sometimes…I feel sorrow resides deep down within him…but he always keep it to himself. But just now he told you everything…so I think he is going to get better." Micaiah said.

"I don't want him to be like me…I used to be like him once though…when my father died…he really reflexes my past self, so I do what I guess it's good for him." Ike said and smiled yet his eyes looked sad.

"Please take care of him….at least…when you're still with us…" Micaiah said good night to Ike and walked back to her room.

Ike carried Edward back to his room. Ike put Edward back on the bed, before Ike left the room. He patted his hand at the boy's head as if a brother would have done to his little brother.

Ike felt that he didn't want to lose anyone that he met here…they were kind, their hearts were pure, no one of them ever wished for this war…if it wasn't for those senators…

After I made sure that Edward was still asleep, he left the room, back to his own room. There's something that he still wanted to keep thinking but he would prefer to sleep now, it was a very tiresome day.

Ike woke up pretty earlier than usual, the thing that was in his mind last night nearly rendered him unable to sleep.

Ike thought back to his father and mother…both of them were originally from Daein so did that make him its citizen? Or would it make him Crimean, Just because he was born in Crimea?

It may look mundane right now but he really wondered what will happen to him if they got the blood pact to invoke.

But thinking that wouldn't make anything better, right now he had to keep his mind on the upcoming battle in a few hours.

The sun hadn't risen yet, so Ike decided to go for a walk around the castle. Maybe it could help him calm his mind down.

Ike left the castle and walked into the forest nearby, looking around at the forest, the animal and the sky.

It gave him a very nostalgic feeling since the war with Ashnard. But it was different, at that time he wouldn't have any time to spare, to view the nature of Daein.

He liked the white ball that felling from the sky, it maybe giving you a fever, cold or sickness but looked so pure, beautiful and peaceful.

Ike lied himself down on the snow, it chilled him but after he fully buried himself in the snow. It was weird, it gave him a warm feeling like someone is embracing him.

He used this time to think back to his family, the Greil Mercenary. What're they doing right now? Without him, Mist could be crying like now. How long had I been absent from her? Maybe it was a few months already.

Ike shook his head, he didn't come here to do some thinking. He came here to "clear" his mind.

"Morning!" A girl voiced stirred Ike up, he turned to see who was the owner of the voice.

"What're you doing so early in the morning, I think you should get some more rest. Micaiah."

"Well…I couldn't sleep well last night. I was wondering what will happen today."

Micaiah began to lie down besides Ike and they slowly held their hands together.

"We will win the battle." Ike simply said it, nothing had come to his mind to cheer the girl up except this.

"Still…even if we win what will happen after that? We would still be in Begnion senators' clutch like a bird in a cage…no to be precise is like a dog, complying with the order from its owner."

Ike was speechless, he didn't know what to say. It was true, what Micaiah had said.

"Let's escape…Ike…with just the two of us…" That sentenced also left Ike speechless, he never thought it would ever come out of Micaiah. "What will you do if I request that from you?"

"If that is what your heart desires, then I will take you away…" Ike tighten the gripped on the girl's thin, smooth hand, wanting to tell that he really meant it.

"I don't want to see the future anymore Ike…right now…what I see is an obliterated Daein. One way or another…I couldn't save it…it's so painful…" Micaiah slowly rolled over onto Ike's chest.

"I don't want to go on anymore…I wish I could just disappear…it's better than seeing what I love being destroyed…"

Micaiah cried against the brunette's chest, without Sothe. He is the only person that she can turn to, tell or even express her feelings for anything that she feel

Ike slowly put his hand around her waist and slowly tugged her into his arms.

"It will be all right, we…no…I will help you overcome this hopeless situation…trust me…I will find a way for you." Ike said.

"How…I've been thinking about it the whole night but I can't come up with any ideas. The only possible solution…is to get Apostle Army retreat…but that's impossible…"

"You can still take a risk you know? I mean from what we've known so far, it isn't like that if the Senate invoke the curse, then everyone will die in a blink of an eye." Ike looked into the maiden's eyes.

"It should take sometimes before someone begin to die. Maybe if we know the exact time then we may have time to destroy the curse…"

What Ike said had given Micaiah some hope. It's true as Ike said…if they could know that then everything else will be different.

"Let's go to the royal library then...we should be able to find more information there."

The sun began to rise and the two of them started to get up. Micaiah now looked full of hope, Ike had been attracting by those character of her. Cheerful, never give up, persistent and pure. He did love her because how pure and kind she was.

Ike couldn't stop looking at her. She's dull and down just now, but after she found some hope she changed into another person.

Ike slowly hugged her from behind before they were about to exit the shadows of the forest.

"Ik-Ike…we should get going, if we don't-" Micaiah never got to finish that sentence, Ike silenced her with his lip and said. It was soft yet powerful from what Micaiah felt.

"You're in a hurry that you can't even spare 2 or 3 minutes?" What Ike said really cause the girl to blush, she never find this side of Ike before. Sure he did advance on her sometimes but not like this.

She couldn't say a thing, yes, she was in a hurry but she couldn't refuse what the blue haired boy just said to her.

Ike slowly cupped her cheeks with his bare hands, then he pulled her closer for a kiss. It made Micaiah's heart gone into a race, they may have kissed many times but this one felt different.

Ike slowly deepened the kiss as his hands slowly hugged her closer. A few seconds later, they broke off and Ike whispered into her ears "So-sorry…"

"I-I know that it's not the time to do this kind of thing." He said and Micaiah could feel it that he was blushing even though she didn't see his face.

"It's fi-fine…now…let us go…" Actually, Micaiah had hoped that someday she could just lied down besides him…peacefully…she had never felt this feeling before.

The feelings of being embraced, normally she would be the one doing it to her family but when Ike hugged her she could feel his warmth that came from both his body and his heart.

It made her feel happy…at peace…like she wanted to stay like that forever…but that would be just a dream…after the war…maybe they will have to go separate way…Ike didn't belong in Daein and won't be after all…he was a Crimean.

Micaiah walked a litter bit faster into the building while Ike followed her, gathering his thought.

The feelings that resided in his heart, the feelings for Micaiah…it was totally different from what he felt with Elincia…that time…it was nearly the same, he wanted to protect Elincia but what did he really feel about her that time.

He couldn't understand why and he didn't want to understand it. As long as he had Micaiah, he believed that everything will be fine.

Ike followed Micaiah soon after. Ike really shared the same goal as Micaiah, stopping the blood pact from invoke. But he also had another goal in his mind. He wanted to know more about his father.

Titania didn't tell him much the last time when he asked her, and Volke…he wouldn't say anything unless you pay him and this isn't the right one to hire him for.

"Mother…I wonder if I will learn anything more about mother…She was just a Maiden at Palmera shrine…I just have to ask it from Titania someday…I guess that's my only choice" Ike muttered to himself.

Ike entered the royal library. They probably only have a couple of hours left before the battle will start.

"Found anything yet?"

"No, I think that maybe the reason that we haven't found it…because we haven't take a look at the dark magic encyclopedia, the fallen art."

"Why do you think that you can find them in those researches? I mean it's nothing irrelevant to the blood pact."

"Well…if you look at it in one way, the blood pact uses the contracts' blood as a medium to its effect. What kind of magic is that? To use a blood as a way to cast it." Micaiah began to explain.

"No one would ever allow it to be used and banned them for sure. That's why I think that it the dark magic encyclopedia should contain it."

"But no one in Daein knows how to perform dark magic anymore, right?" Ike asked because, he rarely met anyone who studied in this art.

"Actually…his advisor…Izuka. That monstrous guy knows how to perform dark magic very well, he was the one who created the elixirs that warp people's mind and the feral ones." Micaiah said while pointing her finger at the bookshelf, looking for the book.

When Ike heard about Izuka, instead of getting riled up, angry for what Izuka had done to the laguz. Ike kept quiet about it, he didn't want to think about it right now so he just kept his mouth shut.

Micaiah kept looking for the fallen art encyclopedia while Ike secretly looked up to the history of the knights, those who was called the four riders. If he remembered correctly, someone did mention that his father is one of the four riders named "Gawain"

"Ike! What are you looking for? This is…the history of the four riders? You're interested in it?"

"I'm sorry, Micaiah…it's just that I need to find some answer for myself…" Ike said and looked at her.

"So…your father was one of the four riders?" Ike did a quick turn to look at her. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to peer into your heart…"

"It's okay…it isn't a secret that I need to keep it hidden." Ike said and turned back to his search.

"I'll find the about the blood pact in this encyclopedia over there, okay?

Ike didn't even turn to look at her but Micaiah knew that he did listen to her.

Micaiah knew that the man was determined to find out about his father, so she just left him to search for it.

Micaiah began to read the book, not much time left before the battle start…it will be the final battle.

Ike searched thoroughly in the book and in the library, but there is no mention of the name Gawain in it…Ike was a little depressed then he just remembered that General Tauroneo once mentioned that he was the four riders at the same time with his father.

Ike wanted to leave right away but he couldn't, he shouldn't left Micaiah alone and tend to his personal matters. The group must come first…at least in this situation.

"Found anything?" Ike asked the girl and sat opposite of her.

"Yes…it was said that the blood pact will started to claim the first person's life in the fifth day, counting the day that it invoke as the first day."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, the plague will started from the second day, it may look as a normal illness but there's no way to cure it as of now…the only way to cure it, is to break the pact."

"So…that's mean we have 4 days to break the pact…it kinda…looks hopeless…" Ike said

"But that doesn't mean we can give up! It's better to try it out." Micaiah was a little unsatisfied that Ike looked a little down.

"I didn't say that I give up…so what should we do first?" Ike liven up.

"We have to stop the apostle from marching…three days…three days should be enough. Can you do that?" Micaiah asked Ike while looking to his eyes.

"I can't promise about that but I'll try…maybe if I go to their camp…that should make it easier…"

"Then you must go now, before the entire army wakes. Don't get see by any spies…I'll go inform King Pelleas and look for someone we should bring with." Micaiah quickly briefed what's the plan.

"Where do we meet?" Ike asked. "Also…can you prepare some of the supplies we will need? I don't think I should ask the supply from the Apostle. They'll really need it"

"Sure, and at noon, I'll send Yune to you. She'll know how to find me.

"Okay then. Let's pray that it both of us will success." Ike quickly left the room, the plan was so rushed that they bet everything on.

It's plan that created base on that they have nothing to lose, if they left it just like this. Daein would still perish.

Ike went back to his room to gather his belonging that he will need it. He also grabbed the cloak to conceal his face, then he rushed out of his room and out of the castle.

He wondered that will he succeed in persuading the Apostle now that he fought against them once and this really seemed so selfish.

When Ike reached their encampment, the guards stopped him from going any further.

"Who are you! Identify yourself!"

Ike removed the cloak that concealed his face. "I'm Ike, Ike of the Greil Mercenary."

"But we heard that you-"

"I'll keep it short! Will you let me pass or not!" The soldiers were scared at the man and let him pass peacefully.

"Ik-Ike…is that really you?" Mist ran to hugger her brother, she missed him very much that her world nearly lost its color.

"Yeah…it's me, Mist…we can talk later…I have to find the Apostle first. Can you find and bring Soren for me?" Ike kissed his little brother at the cheeked which caused the girl to punch into his belly and saying that he's a moron before she left.

Ike looked around and saw Sanaki's holy guards, Tanith and Sigrun. He walked up to them and asking to see Sanaki.

"Yeah, but after this you owe us a good explanation for what's going on!" Tanith said.

Ike entered the tent and greeted Sanaki

"Ike, what are you doing here? I thought that you were playing the role of a hero with that little maiden of Daein?"

"Did I just feel…jealously coming from you?" Sanaki was jumped to hear Ike said those words, she knew that he was straightforward but not this straight.

"You idiot! I'm not jealous." Sanaki shouted.

Soon Soren entered the tent along with Tibarn, Ranulf and Titania.

"Now that all of you're here, I guess…first I owe you an apology right?" Ike bowed down his head.

"I'm sorry that I…I have killed many of your brothers, I never thought that I will be fighting Gallia."

"So what's your problem?" Ranulf asked.

"I…I…just wanted to help Daein that's all…" Ike replied simply.

"Because of that girl, Micaiah?" Ranulf continued to ask.

"Well…yeah…I guess you could say so…" Ike did blush a little but only Tibarn and Ranulf noticed it.

"Actually…I came here to request you something…" Everyone waited to see what Ike would ask them to.

"Can you stop the attack? Just for three days…" Everyone was shocked to hear Ike asked them.

"This is ridiculous, Ike. We have to reach Begnion as soon as possible you know that as well." Soren spoke after he kept quiet.

"Well…you see…Daein had a little problem…that caused them to fight…" Ike looked around to make sure it's safe to explain things up. He wouldn't want to get the blood pact invoke because of some spies just overheard them.

Ike began explained about the blood pact, how it works, and what Ike and Micaiah were going to do.

"So that was what force Daein into this war? Lekain…to think that he would do something like this." Sanaki cursed herself for being so naïve and powerless.

"So…what do you say? If I succeed in assassinate Lekain and destroyed the blood pact then we can join forces and march for Begnion together." Ike said, expecting the reply to come soon.

"Ike! Are you really sure? If you want assassination, shouldn't you contact Volke?" Ranulf asked, he didn't want his friend to kill someone from the shadow. He would rather want Ike to fight with honor, no matter what happened.

"We don't have time to find Volke. So what do you say?"

"I think it's worth a try." Soren raised his idea that if Daein were to add to their forces, Begnion wouldn't stand a chance.

Right now, if they fight all out with Daein. They couldn't avoid casualties for sure, and what will be left of them to fight with Begnion? Just a half of the troops they had now or maybe worse.

"There's another problem that I would like you to help Soren." Ike said

"What is it?"

"The reason for halting the attack on Daein, if you just stop the attack without some reason. I think the spies will realize that we work together with Daein."

Soren nodded and said to give him 5 minutes. "We could just say that we're recuperating because we want to crush Daein with our full force."

"Ike, but what will we do if you're fail on that attempt?" Sanaki asked.

"Just continued the attack on Daein, but I doubt that if we failed then the blood pact would get the better of Daein and you don't have to fight at all. The whole country will be destroyed."

Sanaki felt a little bit sad, she wasn't sad with attacking or killing the soldier of Daein because she had to. But the poor villager that didn't know anything shouldn't get involved with this.

"So how do we know if you succeed or not?" Soren asked.

"I think if that Senator die, then it won't be a small new, wouldn't it?

"I guess so, then I'll take my leave." The tent flap was raised and Soren left.

"Was it just me? I think Soren was a little angry…" Ranulf asked the group but everyone of them just replied that this is the Soren they knew.

"Sooooo Ike, what's with this girl named "Micaiah"? I think I saw you…blushed when you said her name." Tibarn began to tease Ike, it was always one of his pleasure and a way to kill time by teasing Ike.

"It-it's just your imagination." Ike replied stammer.

"Really? But the Ike I knew would never reply like that." Tibarn used his arm to lock the hero's neck.

"Tibarn, stop it. He could die from "blushing" if you tease him too much." Ranulf added and joined the Ike teasing party.

"What's wrong with you guy…I mean I'm a normal person too…is it so wrong for me to…to…love someone?"

"Love!" Tibarn, Ranulf, Titania and Sanaki said like a chorus.

"St-stop it…Don't you give me that I-can't-believe-what-I-just-heard look." The party laughed so hard.

"So I guess you're a _man_ now." Tibarn continued to tease him.

Ike used his strength to break free from Tibarn and sprinted out of the tent.

"Man…what's up with them…" Ike pouted as he walked around the camp. "I should go and talk to mist before she gets angry again."

Ike walked around looking for Mist's tent. He would prefer to avoid talking with his friends right now so he just concealed his face again.

"Oops, I'm sorry mister!" A boy ran into him and fell to the ground.

"I'm fine." Ike helped the boy getting up.

"That voice…is that you Ike!" Rolf shouted with overjoyed and caused Ike to smack him in the head.

"Shhh, keep your voice down. Now, where's Mist" The boy cupped his head where he was smacked before he led the man to Mist's tent.

"Ike~~ " Mist liven up after see her brother again.

"Then I'll wait ou-"

"Stay…Rolf…Stay with me" Ike was surprised to see this development. Normally Mist would call Boyd.

Ike began to fill Mist and Rolf in, what happened, why Ike do it but Ike also told them to keep it quiet.

"Then why tell us in the first place." Mist asked her brother.

"Because…I want you to know everything…I don't want to keep anything from you. That's all."

"Then I'll keep quiet on one condition." Mist said and pointed her finger.

"What do you want?"

"You'll have to take me and Rolf with you."

"That's crazy, Mist! I won't allow that…I will never bring you to somewhere dangerous. Who knows what lie await us in Begnion!" Ike's voice nearly break the teens' ears

"You don't have to shout that hard!" Mist pouted.

"Then stay here!"

"Fine, fine. We'll stay here meathead!" Mist made a boo-face to her brother.

Ike kept silenced since Mist had never listened to him this easy even once.

"Mist…are you sure that…" Mist put his hand on Rolf's mouth and told him to shut up.

"Then good luck…on your mission!" Mist smiled so wide that Ike wondered did she really mean it or not.

"Then see you…in 5 day I guess…stay safe until then…for me Mist." The tent flapped and Ike left.

"Mist, are you sure about this?" Rolf asked.

"You silly! I would never give up, we just sneaked up after him then let's go pack our things. Quick!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Rolf ran out from the tent just to run into Ike who was eavesdropping outside the tent.

"Rolf, you will make Mist stay here no matter what! Or I'll smack your head…very hard" Ike stressed the last word, indicating that he really meant it.

"Uh…okay…." Rolf then ran off on his own while Ike let out a heavy breath before he went back to be a cloak figured.

* * *

So...how do you feel about this one, if anyone could review it. I would be very grateful. I don't know when I can continue it but I'll try as hard and fast as I can to update. Thanks for take you time reading this chapter.


End file.
